Erinbubble92's Leon Hood
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: A parody of Disney's Robin Hood. Leon Sokuryoku has to fight against the evil Collector and Prince NegaDuck while the rightful King fights in the war. Leon also has to win the heart of the beautiful Momoko Asuka.
1. Chap1: The Legend of Leon Hood

**Chapter 1**

**The Legend of Leon Hood**

As our story begins, we see a purple book that is titled 'Leon Hood'. As we get closer, the book opens up as we begin to read the story inside it.

* * *

_'A long time ago in the land of Toon England, the people were governed by the kind and wise ruler named DarkWing Duck. But fate, as it seems, called the King away to the Saint Canarad to fight his part in the battle of evil.'_

_'However, during the King's absence, his greedy and treacherous brother Prince NegaDuck has usurbed control of the throne.'_

_'There was only one who could help the good people, now. His name is Leon. He is well known to be the one who would rob the rich and give to the poor. He was loved by all, including the poor and unfortunate in the high-tech town of Toon City. While he and his Merry Men were pursued by the evil Collector, the Sheriff of Toon City, they managed to slip away from danger by residing in the Enchanted Forest'._

Soon, four people were seen holding instruments near the top of the book.

The first was a red echidna with purple eyes, white gloves with knuckles on top and green and yellow shoes with silver soles. He was called Knuckles the Echidna. The second was a boy with yellow skin and wore a Xiaolin Robe, black pants, and shoes. He was Omi. The third was a brown hair girl wearing a green and pink Sailor Scout outfit and green shoes. Her name is Sailor Jupiter. The last was a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, monkey ears and tail, and wears a yellow Mew Mew jumpsuit with stockings, brown shoes.

As the girls were holding their weapons, the two males were holding a couple of mini sitars. They look at us, the readers, as they began to speak.

"You know, readers. You may or may not know but there have been quite a number of different versions and Fanfiction parodies concerning the character of Robin Hood and all different too." explained Knuckles, the first to speak as he strummed his sitar a bit.

Then, Omi grinned as he walked over with Knuckles saying, "But we folks of Erin's cartoon parody kingdom have got a version that will please you all."

_**Knuckles played by Dan Green **_

"This story shows what really happened in the Echanted Forest." As he begins to play his sitar, he whistles a bit, razz, and such. As he does, we see images of characters in the story.

_**Omi played by Tara Strong**_

_**Lita/Sailor Jupiter played by Susan Roman**_

_**Mew Kikki played by Kether Donahue**_

_**Prince NegaDuck played by Jim Cummings**_

_**Kaa played by Jim Cummings**_

_**Leon played by Greg Cipes**_

_**Momoko Asuka played by Bella Hudson**_

_**Manny aka El Tigre played by Alanna Ubach**_

_**DarkMagicanmon played by himself**_

_**Hikari Ino playred by herself**_

_**Aiko played by Annice Moriarty**_

_**The Collector, Sheriff of Toon Town played by Michael Bell**_

_**Jack Spicer played by Danny Cooksey**_

_**Rika Nonaka played by Melissa Fahn**_

_**Eddy played by Tony Sampson**_

_**Corina Bucksworth played by Andi Whale**_

**_Mr. Doodles played by Charles Adler_**

As we continue on through the sequence, we see various characters, Knuckles, Omi, Jupiter, and Kikki leading them, walking through a line.

"_Fanfic By Erinbubble92!_

_"Based On The Film By Disney"_

_"Directing Animators Wormtail96 and No Limit 5"_

_"Story Sequence JusSonic, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, Wormtail96 and DarkMagicianmon"_

_"Character Animation JusSonic, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, Wormtail96, DarkMagicianmon, and Papa-T-41"_

_"Effects Animation Neros Urameshi and Darth Ben Valor"_

_"Key Assistant Animations Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor and No Limit"_

_"Assistant Director Darren Mathias "_

_"Art Director Stitch Phantom"_

_"Layout JusSonic"_

The four narrtors were at the end of the line dancing for a minute. Then he spotted the guards shooting at him with guns and arrows, forcing them both to flee.

_"Colour Styling JusSonic"_

_"Background Painting Neros Urameshi"_

_"Colour By Technicolor"_

The archers were followed by Leon leading a group of citizens to safety with guards charging at them with axes.

_"Production Manager JusSonic"_

_"Film Editors JusSonic"_

_"Sound Darth Ben Valor"_

_"Music Editor JusSonic"_

More archers and battle droids shoot at more citizens while they dodged the arrows and blaster bolts. We see Leon, Momoko, Manny, and Aiko running from guards with spears. We see a couple being chased by a guard with an axe.

_"Music Wormtail96 and No Limit 5"_

_"Orchestration Wormtail96 and No Limit 5"_

A while later, the guard unknowingly got chased by the couple.

_"Produced and Directed By Erinbubbl92"_

The guard was about to chop the couple with an axe but missed as DarkMagican levitated him up into the air. Hikari managed to get the old couple into a wheelbarrow and drove them out of the way. DarkMagican then dropped the guard into an crocodile-infested lake, who jumped out, screaming with a crocodile biting onto his leg.

Now that the opening credits were over, Knuckles whistled a bit as he, Omi, Jupiter, and Kikki went over to giant O nearby and sat in it.

"Oh, in case any of you did not know, my name is Knuckles, my buddy here is Omi, and our girlfriends Jupiter and Kikki, a couple of Minstrels. Our job is to tell the story as it is..." They cringed as one of the Knuckles's sitar strings hit a flat note.

Omi chuckled, "Or the best we could."

As the story went into a forest, we see two figures walking down a dirt road in it. One of them was a twelve year-old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a blue green sleeveless shirt, white bracelets, grey jeans, and blue green shoes-black. His name was Leon.

With him was a Mexican-American Mexican boy who has brown eyes and hair and wore a yellow shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. He also wore a belt with a silver buckle that had a "T" engraved in it. His name is Manny aka El Tigre.

As they walk across the dirt road, Knuckles, Omi, Jupiter, and Kikki began to sing what they were doing.

Knuckles, Omi, Jupiter, and Kikki: _**Leon and Manny**_

_**Walkin' through the forest**_

_**Laughin' back and forth**_

_**At what the other'ne has to say**_

They soon came across a log bridge that was position just over a river. Leon smiled as he gestured in a gentleman-like fashion to Manny to go first.

_**Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'**_

_**Havin' such a good time**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

As the two tried to cross, they fell right into the river. They don't mind it though as they laughed and had some fun swimming. As they continue to do so, neither of them saw someone watching them with his army of archers.

This person was the Collector, the Sheriff of Toon City. He was the law authority who had been trying to arrest Leon for so many years now that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. **(A/N) I hate telling his appearence because I don't like him even if he's my favorite villain)**

_**Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water**_

_**They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down**_

_**Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse**_

_**Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around**_

Sure enough, Leon and Manny found out that Collector and his men had them surrounded. They raise their hands as if they were surrendering. Then they ducked into the water as they found themselves running from the archers' shooting arrows.

_**Leon and Manny Rivera**_

_**Runnin' through the forest**_

_**Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees**_

_**An' tryin' to get away**_

Leon and Manny nodded to each other. Swiftly, Leon went on top Manny and swing them up and hid in a huge tree. As they watched, Leon and Manny smirked as the archers looked confused, wondering where the duo went off to.

_**Contemplatin' nothin'**_

_**But escape an' fin'lly makin' it**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

The two friends sighed in relief as the archers ran off in hopes to catch their prey. The heroes had escaped trouble...for now.


	2. 2: Robbing Prince NegaDuck

**Chapter 2**

**Robbing Prince NegaDuck**

Our heroes sighed as they recovered from the chase before. They checked themselves as Manny took an arrow out of his shirt that barely missed him.

"You know somethin', Leon; You are taking too many chances." said Manny with a sigh. Leon had been playing a game of 'Catch me' with Collector and his goons ever since NegaDuck took control and ever since, the risks and chances Leon had taken had grown.

"Chances? This coming from a guy who is nearly indestructible, Manny?" said Leon as he laughed a bit.

Manny then said as he pointed to a hole in Leon's shirt and stating, "Yeah, take a look at your shirt. That is no candle on a cake."

Leon looked and sure enough, there was an arrow stuck in his shirt. He chuckled as he took it out, "Hello. This one definately had my name on it. Yes, I will have to give Collector and his men some credit. They are indeed getting better."

"Yeah, and the next time, ol' Pencil freak might actually be able to put ropes around our necks." Manny then pretended to strangle himself to prove his point. He chuckled, "Awfully hard to laugh hanging there, Leon!"

"Oh, please. Given YOUR molecular density, I doubt the Sheriff and his entire posse could even LEVITATE you off the ground." Leon then smirked as he suddenly shoots a magic blast at Manny, yelling, "UNGUARD!"

Manny ducked to avoid the blast as it hit above him, just narrowly getting his hat out of the way. The Mexican whined, "Come on, Le. That's the only hat I got."

"Oh, c'mon. You worry too much." Leon then added to put Manny at ease.

Manny then paused to think as he scratched his chin a bit. "You know, I have been having thoughts about what we are doing. I mean, are we the good guys, or really the bad guys? You know, I mean, us robbing the rich to feed the poor."

Leon was taken aback a bit and acted like Manny had just said a bad words. "Rob?! Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's a naughty word, we never rob!" Leon grinned as he laid back adding, "We just...borrow some money to give it to those who need it."

"'Borrow'?" Manny laughed in a 'yeah right' kinda voice. "Boy, are you in debt!"

Just then, bugle sounds were heard, getting Leon's attention, who grinned. He got up and climbed further up the tree until he got to the top. Manny joined him as they took a look at the source of the bugle noises.

Leon smirked as he rubbed his hands saying, "Well, that sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, Manny boy?"

Manny grinned as he said, "Yes, sweet charity."

Indeed, coming down the road was the royal entourage. Along it was a carriage belonging to the royal family. Of course, the Royal Family wasn't very popular at the moment. Perhaps due to the fact that the only one the people of Toon England didn't like was in the carriage making their lives miserable.

* * *

Inside the carriage were two figures. One of them was a evil version of DarkWing Duck only his wearing a yellow suit with a black cape with a red inner line, a black mask, and a red hat and was wearing a crown. His name was Prince NegaDuck, the one who was controlling DarkWing Duck's throne right now that was causing misery for the good people of Toon England. 

With NegaDuck was a greenish brown snake. He wore an a cape and a little hat. His name was Kaa, NegaDuck's chief adviser who did his best to keep NegaDuck happy.

The two were on their way through the Great Forest right now, continuing their reign of what they did best: taxing the people seemingly to death.

"Ha, ha, ha! Taxes! Beautiful lovely taxes!" laughed NegaDuck evilly as he moved his hand through the gold easily.

"I must confess, Sire, you have such and absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor." said Kaa with a smirk. When Kaa said 'contributions', he meant forced the poor to pay up or else.

"In Laymen's terms my dear counselor, rob the poor to free the rich, am I right?" laughed NegaDuck. Taking his crown out and smirking at it, he said, "So, what is the next stop, Sir Kaa?"

Kaa took a look at a map of Toon England and studied it. He said "Well let me see... Ooh, the next stop is Toon City, Sire."

"Oh good! That is the richest plum of them all, Toon City." said NegaDuck with a grin as he took his real hat off and put the crown back on his head. Needless to say though, the crown just ended up being crooked on his head, much to his dismay. NegaDuck always had trouble making the crown fit right.

"A perfect fit, Sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chivalry..." Kaa started to go on and on.

NegaDuck interrupted Kaa as he said, "Do not overdo it, Kaa." NegaDuck said as he managed to put the crown on right this time. He said as he looked into a mirror, "There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power. Power!" As NegaDuck said this, he pushed the mirror down, nearly knocking down Kaa in the progress. He then chuckled as he said, "If you don't mind the cruel chuckle. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Power..."

"And how's King DarkWing Duck's crown fits upon on your norbal bow." added Kaa.

"Doesn't it?" NegaDuck smiled at first, then he realized what Kaa said as he glares angrily at him, **"**_**KING DARKWING DUCK?! **_**I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION MY BROTHER'S NAME!!!!!!"**

"I know this. It was just a slip of the tongue your majesty," Kaa squeaked cowardly, backing off a bit. He knew how NegaDuck hated it when anyone, including him, mentioned DW's name, even once "We're in this plot together, if you don't mind me saying so, and it was your idea I hypnotise him…" Kaa trailed off.

"I know, and sent him off to fight his part in those insane St. Canarad battle!" said NegaDuck laughing cruelly. It amuses him how DW announced his leave and promised to return someday. A promise NegaDuck believed would not happened.

"Much to the Queen's sorrow."

Upon hearing that, NegaDuck began to cry as he said, "Mother!" He then frowned as he groaned, "Mother always did like DarkWing best." With a pout, he began to suck a thumb and holding his ear.

Kaa groaned. He hated it when NegaDuck was like this. It was so immature. He decided to help as he said, "Oh, please do stop that, sire. You have loud thumbs." NegaDuck ignored him as he kept on sucking his thumb. Suddenly, his eyes begin to swirl and went in front of NegaDuck, "Hypnotism can rid you of your_ psychosis-s-s s-s-o-o-o- e-e-asily."_

For a while, this hypnotism act Kaa was pulling seemed to work. That was until NegaDuck yelped and snapped out of it.

"NO! None of that! None of that!"

"Well, I am only trying to help."

"I wonder. Silly servant."

"Silly Servant?"

"Look, here." said NegaDuck as he turned his attention back to the crown. "One more hissing out of you, Kaa and you are walking to Toon City."

Then, Kaa went over to his basket to sit down, "Snake's don't walk, they slither. So there." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Leon and Manny, they were on their way to the road where the carriage was about to approach, putting on fortune teller disguises. Besides being expert thieves, they were also expert master of disguises, allowing them to steal from the rich easily. This was important especially when it came to evading Collector's pursuit.

Arriving at the road, they saw the carriage about to approach. Manny frowned as he puts a handkerchief on his head.

"What bad luck, it's only a circus, the peanut operation," said Manny with a frown.

"Peanuts? Why you, dope." asked Leon as he motioned to the carriage. "That is the royal coach belonging to Prince NegaDuck himself!"

"The Prince?!" Manny asked in shock. He knew of NegaDuck and his evil. He also knew how ticked off DW's brother can be if he's robbed and did not want to risk being seen by the lion. "Wait a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch you later."

Manny tried to leave but Leon got in his way laughing, "What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?"

Manny groaned. He saw that look in his friend's eyes before. A look he was way too familiar with. He said, "Here we go again."

No one saw it coming but it did. Both Leon and Manny jumped out in the middle of the road to get their attention.

Just then, Leon and Manny appeared in front of them in their gypsies disguises as the two began to 'welcome' them.

"Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly! We are fortune tellers!" said Leon in a female sing-song voice.

"Fortunes forecast and lucky charms!" said Manny with a grin.

"See for you for your fortune via horoscope!" added Leon holding out a scroll.

Hearing this caught NegaDuck's attention as he said, "Fortune tellers, how droll, stop the coach." and with that order, the carriage stopped.

Kaa looked cautious. He turned to NegaDuck, saying, "Sire. They could be bandits."

"Oh poppycock! Female bandits what's next? Rubbish!" NegaDuck laughed the idea off.

NegaDuck then cleared his throat and turned to the disguesed heroes, "My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands whichever you like, first." NegaDuck showed his hands. The boys smirked as they see that he is wearing rings with jewels in them.

"Oh...how how gracious and generous." said Leon, kissing NegaDuck's hand. The prince did not notice that Leon had removed his ring in the progress.

Leon's deed did not go unnoticed by Kaa who gasped in concern. He spoke into NegaDuck's right side, whispering, "Sire, sire, did you see what they-?"

Of course, Kaa's tongue was too close to NegaDuck's ear which irritated him. "Stop hissing in my ear." NegaDuck snapped, swatting Kaa off.

Manny took this time to kiss the royal hands...and get the royal jewels from the rings with his mouth. Kaa took one good look and was alarmed as Manny grinned with the jewels still in his mouth. The Python freaked out and tried to speak through NegaDuck's other side, trying to warn him. However not only was he speaking too fast for the false king to hear, his tickling tongue was now seriously getting on NegaDuck's nerves.

"Kaa!" snapped NegaDuck furious as he grabs Kaa. "That is your last word for now!" Seeing a basket, he stuff the snake into it, closes it, and sits on it to keep him from escaping. NegaDuck mumbled, "Suspicious Snake."

Leon grinned as he came into the carriage, saying, "Now that we are alone, let us begin shall we?"

With a chuckle, he closed the drapes which caused the whole room to become dark. Leon then said, "Now then, close your eyes to be close and for you to concentrate. Close them tight shut now." NegaDuck closed his eyes. He peeked a bit but Leon catched it as he scolded, "No peeking!"

NegaDuck frowned but closes his eyes once more as the disguised Leon continued, "Now then, oh, the mists of times, spirits, come fort! Yoo-hoo!"

* * *

Outside the carriage, Manny took out a small glass orb that was filled with fireflies. The two were using them in their plot to fool the prince some more.

"Okay, little fireflies glow, babies, glow!" said Manny as he then held the orb via sting on a stick. He then began to carry the orb right into the dark carriage.

"We're waiting!" Leon then mock gasped as he saw the orb floating in the air. "Look, sire, look!"

NegaDuck opened his eyes and looked amazed. Since the carriage was still dark, he tought there were spirits lying about.

"Incridable. The spirits are here, floating!" said NegaDuck amazed. He reached his hand out in an attempt to touch the orb, only for Leon to slapped it making it hurt a bit.

"Now, now. Don't touch it. You would disturb them." said Leon chuckling at what he just did.

"You dare slap the royal..."

Leon interrupted the angry NegaDuck before he could continued as he said, after setting it down, while 'looking' into the orb, "Quiet. You might break the spell. Look into the crystal ball. Oo-da-lolly. Oo-da-lolly," Leon then gasped as he points to the orb saying, "Sire, look! A face has just appeared..."

NegaDuck took a look into the orb. He managed to see one thing: his own reflection. Of course, as usual, NegaDuck thought it was an image.

Leon continued working his 'magic' on NegaDuck saying, "A crown around his royal head..."

"Oo-da-lolly, a crown! I am so excited!" said NegaDuck eager to hear more.

"He has a handsome, regal, majestic...lovable..." As Leon said this, Manny was outside listening in. Hearing what Leon said made him frown a bit. "He also has an cuddly face."

NegaDuck blushed a bit as he said, "That's me all right. Handsome, regal, majestic, lovable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Ha ha ha. That's me to a T, clearly is." Manny, on the other hand, cringed at the thought. Obviously, the evil duck had not looked himself in a mirror lately.

As NegaDuck continued thinking about himself, Leon spotted a bag of gold coins nearby and began to reach over to it as continued. Of course, Kaa, who was peeking out the whole time through a crack between the basket, saw what Leon's doing. Not wanting to let him get away with it so easily, he slap Leon's hand with his tail, making him yelp a bit.

NegaDuck, hearing Leon's yelp, frowned as the disguised wizard returned standing upwards. NegaDuck asked with a frown, "Now what?"

"Uh, uh...I see it...your belious name..." said Leon trying to stall a bit while trying to get the bag of gold coins from Kaa, who's tail was petruding from out of the cabnit.

"I knew what my name is! Get on with it!" yelled NegaDuck angrily. If this fortune teller was trying to deceive him…

"Ah ha! Your name will go down, down, down in history, of course!" Leon said. He was playing a game of tug of war with Kaa who was trying to keep the bag from him. Finally, Leon won and gave it to Manny waiting outside.

"Yes, yes, I knew it! I knew it!" laughed NegaDuck happily. He was going to be famous after all, more famous than DW! "You hear that, Kaa? Oh wait. He's in the basket." With an annoyed sigh, hekicked the basket, so an annoyed Kaa could get the message. "And don't forget it."

* * *

As Manny searched for something else to see, something underneath the carriage caught his eye.

"Well, well, what have we here? Solid Gold hubcaps." said Manny with a grin, seeing the hubcaps on the carriage. This had to be worth a fortune...enough for Manny to make a steal. Making sure that no one was watching, he removed each hubcap from the carriage and hid them on his person.

Just when Manny thought he couldn't steal more, his eyes widen in amazement as he saw a big chest held by battle droid guards nearby. With a chest that big, there had to be a lot of gold in it.

"Oo-da-lolly! The jack pot." said Manny greedily. He snuck over to it, made a hole in the bottom of the box and all the coins dropped into his dress. He then creeped around the carriage until one of the guards gave a wolf whistle to Manny, thinking he was a real woman, he turned around and gave him a eye-look until he went around the carriage only to collide into Leon, who was wearing NegaDuck's outfit, their gold spilled out and they gathered it all back up.

A while later, an annoyed NegaDuck opened his drapes revealing that he is in his underwear. He had a big feeling that he had just been robbed.

Sure enough, his feeling was correct as he saw Leon and Manny running off with everything they just stole from him. Leon laughed as he pointed at the false king. Negaduck, seeing his own robes on Leon, looked down and gasped in horror.

"AAAHHHH! ROBBED! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!" yelled Negaduck angrily. "KAA, YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU?!"

Hearing this, Kaa got out of the basket he got stuffed into and walked over to his boss. He stood up and noticed Negaduck not wearing his robes.

"I...I've been robbed." said Negaduck sheepishly.

"OF COURSE YOU"VE BEEN ROBBED!" exclaimed Kaa. He had warned him, yet NegaDuck did not listen!

"Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly!" laughed Leon as he and Manny made their great escape with the loot they just stole.

"Fortunes forecast and lucky charms!" said Manny laughing as the guards who thought 'she' was cute waved her goodbye.

"After them, you imbasoles!" ordered NegaDuck angrily. The guards snapped to attention as everyone went after Leon and Manny. Unfortunately, none of them were aware about the hubcaps being robbed which results in the wheels falling right off. The carriage, now crooked, hit a bump knocking NegaDuck and Kaa right out of it and into the mud. NegaDuck groaned and yelped as his own men ran him over.

"No, no, no, **NO**!" screamed NegaDuck angrily as he splashed the mud upset.

"I knew it! I knew it!" said Kaa in disgust as he managed to put his hat back on. "I just knew this was going to happen, I tried to warn you but no, no, no you wouldn't listen. Ah, ah, ah!" He then looked and gasped in horror as NegaDuck was about to smashed the Rodian over the head with the mirror. "Seven years bad..."

He was too late as NegaDuck not only hit Kaa over the head with it, he also smashed right through it.

Kaa groans as he continued, "Luck. Just as I known. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror." He then collapsed. NegaDuck gasped in shock as he realized what he just did. He groaned, "Mommy!" He then began to suck his thumb again. He stopped as he realized some mud was on it. "Oh no...my thumb is dirty!"


	3. Chapter 3: Taxes in Toon City

**Chapter Two**

**Taxes in Toon City**

A little while later, Knuckles and Jupiter went up next to a tree that had a Wanted poster for our hero Leon. Prince NegaDuck did not waste any time in making a reward for the capture of the one who pulled one over on him and robbed him blind.

"Well, Prince NegaDuck did not waste any time. He offered a reward for the capture of Leon. But then again, there was two reasons why no one tried to turn him in." Knuckles narrated.

Omi took it from there, "Number One: He was considered as a hero to the poor, and Number Two: All Negaduck had to offer as a reward was 5 coins."

Jupiter laughed a bit as she continued, "That sure rogue kept on robbing the rich to feed the poor, and blame me if it's a good thing he did. Becuase the taxes on all the poor folks of Toon City were starving to death. I mean, take a look at the place!"

She pointed to Toon Town. The town was as poor as ever, despite that it was supposed to be the most high-tech City in Toon England. The people of the City were trying their best to survive. Kikki continued, "With the taxes that NegaDuck himself has made, the people here are practically starving to death."

The four walked on then stopped and frowned as they saw a familiar figure walking down the street humming to himself. Kikki pointed at her saying, "Uh oh, here comes old bad news himself, the _'Honorable' _Sheriff Bartimius the Collector of Toon City."

Collector walked on as usual, doing what he did best: forcing people to pay their takes through their noses. That Jerk! As he walked on collecting taxes, he sung a little song to himself.

Collector: _**Every City**_

_**Has its taxes too**_

_**And the taxes is due**_

_**Do do-do do do**_

Collector went around a corner and stopped as he saw something that caught his eye. Coming out of a bush were two figures.

The first was an a young man wearing a purple armory and hold a staff. His name was DarkMagicanmon, a friar of the Toon City church.

The second was a girl who has silver hair, purple eyes, and black and white wings wearing a black shirt, pants, shoes, and wore a white coat. Her name was Friar Hikari Ino, another friar of the Toon City church and DarkMagicanmon's girlfriend.

"Well, well... Fiars DarkMagican and Hikari. The couple of old do-gooders. Both out doing good as usual." said Collector with a smirk. Whenever the couple of friar's were sneaking around, they were usually trying to sneak money to the less fortunate. Collector would make sure to be sure to take it as usual.

* * *

As Collector watched, DarkMagican and Hikari went into a blacksmith's shop quietly. Inside, the blacksmith was working with a the steel alloy to making a Lightsabors. 

The blacksmith himself was a well-built nineteen year-old man with messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and midnight blue jedi clothes. He had a cast on his foot that he is trying to avoid walking on after getting into an accident. He was Darth Ben Valor.

Ben saw DarkMagican and Hikari and said, "Hey, good morning, DarkMagican and Hikari!"

Hikari ssshed Ben, then smiled as she took out a sack of gold, "Here you go, Ben, from Leon."

Ben smiled as he took the sack of the gold. He needed the munny with all the taxes NegaDuck and Collector had been putting on him. Ben said, "Lord bless that Leon."

Outside, Collector decided he had waited long enough. He walked up to the door with a grin and knocked on it.

_"Oh, boy! It's Collector! Hide it quick!" _DM could be heard from inside the shop.

Collector smirked, knowing what that 'it' was. He said, "Right. I'm coming in!" Collector opened up the door. DarkMagican, Hikari, and Ben acted like they did not know what was going on. Collector, on the other hand, smirked as he said, "Greetings, everyone. This is your favorite tax collector come to collect as usual."

"Oh, can't you go easy on me, Collector? What with this busted leg and all." said Ben in mock pain as he pointed to his leg. "I am behind my work as it is. Can't you just give me a week or so?"

"I wish I could, Benjamin. However, that will put you even more behind your taxes. We can't have that, now can we?"

"Come on, Collector. For once, have a heart." said Hikari, pulling out a chair for Ben. "He has it bad enough as it is. Come on, Ben. You need to sit down and rest."

"Thanks." said Ben as he nodded. He began to walk over to the chair. A familiar jingle was heard. Collector grinned evilly. He had an idea where the munny could be.

"Let me give you a hand here." Collector offered as he helped Ben down. To Ben's dismay, Collector hold his busted up leg as he did. "Upsy-daisy, now." He picked up Ben just slightly off the chair, and then shook him up a bit. To DarkMagican, Hikari, and Ben's dismay, gold coins came out of a hole in the cast right into the evil toon's hand.

Collector laughed as he said, "Bingo! They won't know what hit him."

He hit the tip of the foot even harder, making the Jedi yelp in pain. To make matters worse, the rest of the gold coins came out and Collector snatched them up.

Collector chuckled as he pocketed what Ben owed him. "What they won't think of next?" He looked at the blacksmith saying, "I know it hurts, Ben, but Prince NegaDuck says taxes are supposed to hurt." Collctor then put Ben's leg on the stool down.

Hikari looked upset at what Collector did. It was bad enough he hurt people with munny, but the injured too?! He exclaimed, **"NOW SEE HERE, YOU-YOU EVIL, FLINT HEARTED...!!!!"**

"Now, now, now. Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know! Don't want you in jail before then." said Collector with a laugh. He then walked out the door, leaving an angry DarkMagican, Hikari, and Ben behind. As Collector went out to get more munny for the taxes, he sung once more.

Collector: _**Doo da doo doo doo**_

_**They call me a slob, but I do my job**_

_**Doo da doo doo doo **_

* * *

Later on, at a house in Toon City, someone was having a birthday party a woman named Mrs. Harukaze and a man name Mr. Harukaze were throwing a party for their first born daughter, Doremi, who has red hair in two buns, and pink eyes, and she wore a purple zip-up vest, a pink shortsleeved shirt, a tan belt, tan shorts and pink sneakers. Poppu, who has pink hair, pink eyes, and wears a blue puffy sleeve shirt, a pink skirt, white socks, and blue shoes and the youngest daughter was held by a girl with pink hair like Doremi's only longer, pink eyes, and wears a pink shirt, skirt, white socks and shoes named Fami, while singing with Mr. Harukaze.

Mr. Harukaze: _**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday dear Doremi**_

Mrs. Harukaze smiled as she took out Doremi's gift to give to her. Doremi smiled as she took it. However, the happiness was short lived when a certain Sheriff came in singing along, so to speak.

Collector: _**Happy birthday to you.**_

He then went to Doremi, asking her, while looking at her present, "Well, little girl, that box is done up tight, isn't it?" He asked Doremi.

"Well, Mr. Sheriff, sir, it's my birthday present." Doremi said nervously, not really comfortable with the evil Sheriff in her family's house.

"It sure is. Why don't you open it, please?"

Doremi nodded and then opened her gift to reveal to be a coin, "Wow. A whole one munny coin!" She said as she tipped the box, hoping it would land in her hand but Collector got it before she could, which left the girl in shock.

"Have you no heart?! We risked so much and spent so much time to get Doremi that present!" Mrs. Harukaze yelled at Collector.

"Well, that is very good of you, woman. But remember the family that saves together, pays together." Collector says, but noticed Doremi starting to break out into tears, "Oh now, don't take it so hard, child. Prince NegaDuck wishes you a happy birthday too." Collector said patting Doremi on the head snidely.

Just then, a blind beggar came in. Due to the fact that he was blind, he had to use a cane to support himself. He was wearing a trench coat, hat, and sunglasses. He held out a cup as he said, "Money, money for the poor."

"Hmm, well…" Collector grinned as he got another evil idea. He came over to the beggar and threw the coin into the beggar's mug. Then suddenly the coin and what was in the mug (all coins) came flying out, allowing the wizard to grab them. "Another day, another tax collection. Keep saving!" Collector finished as he walked out.

"What a dirty trick!" Mrs. Harukaze said as she went over to help the beggar, who shook his cup looking puzzled "Oh, you poor old man. Do come in and rest yourself."

"Thank you kindly, mother. Thank you." he then looked around, so it seemed, as he asked, "Tell me now, did me old ears hear someone singing a birthday song a short while ago?"

"Yes, sir." Doremi sniffed, "And that jerk sheriff took my birthday present."

"There, there, now." The beggar comforted the girl, "Be stout-hearted. Don't let it get you down." Then the beggar lowered his sunglasses a bit to reveal a familiar pair of eyes and Doremi suddenly knew who he really was.

"Wow! It's Leon-chan!" Doremi cheered happily.

With a laugh, Leon removed his disguise as he laughed, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DOREMI!!"**

"Well, I'll be." Poppu smiled, "It's the wizard boy!"

"Oh, he's so handsome. Just like his reward posters." Fami said sweetly as she began to blush a bit.

"So tell me, Doremi, how old are you today?" Leon asked Doremi.

"Eleven-years-old, sir." the girl answered.

"Eleven? Well, that means you are really growing up, and I've got just the right present for you." said Leon in amusement as he scratched his chin. He grinned as he took something out, "I think I have something for that occasion."

Leon then pulled out a wand and handed it to Doremi.

"Wow! A real wand!" said Doremi excited as she took the wand and tap from Leon. "Thank you Leon-chan, sir." She then showed off her new present, being careful not to let a stray. Turning to Fami and Poppu, she asked, "Whatcha think?"

"Well, it's good but not as good as Leon, here." said Poppu, not really impressed as she crossed her arms.

"She's got a point. You need something...better." said Leon trying to think. He then grins as he said, "Of course! Have this!" He pulled out a small witchling hat and gave it to Doremi, "Here you go!"

An eager Doremi took the witchling hat and put it on. Of course, the hat was way too big for her. Not seeming to care, Doremi poses as she asked, "So what do you think now, Fami and Poppu?"

Fami just began to laugh rudelly, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!! The hat's too big."

Mrs. Harukaze shh her. "Mind your manners, Fami."

"Yeah, mind you manners." Poppu agreed.

Doremi looked sheepish until Leon chuckled as he said, "Don't worry. Someday, you will be big enough for that thing to fit. You'll see."

"All right! Come on! Let's find Felix, Fujio, and Matt and try this out!" squealed Doremi as she ran out the door to do just that.

"Wait up." Fami said, following her 'friend' out.

"Bye, Mr. Leon-chan!" said Poppu as he ran out. She popped back in saying, "Be sure to visit on my B-day!"

As he left, Mr and Mrs. Harukaze smiled. Despite Collector stealing Doremi'a present earlier, she had managed to remain happy. And it was all thanks to a hero who refused to give up.

"Leon, thanks to you, her birthday has become even better this year. What can I do to repay you?" asked Mr. Harukaze happily.

"Well, I hope to do more. Have this." said Leon with a sigh. With DW still out of the country, he had to do all he could to keep hope alive, as well as NegaDuck and Collector at bay. He then took out a bag of munny and tossed it to Mr. and Mrs. Harukaze. "Just remember to keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Toon City. I can assure you." He finished as he put his disguise back on and went back into beggar mode. He then resumed his roaming around for alms.

"Oh thank you, Leon. You and your friend Manny risk so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, bless you." Mrs. Harukaze said as she shed a tear of happiness. She hoped that one day, happiness will return to Toon City. That is, she hoped.


	4. Chapter 4: Maid Momoko Asuka

**Chapter Three**

**Maid Momoko Asuka**

A while later, Doremi was running down the road anxious to use ger new wand that Leon got her. Poppu and Fami were running after her along with a couple of friends of them. They were four were boys and one was a girl, the first one was in a wheel chair, brown hair, black eyes, and wears a green shirt, and tan pants named Felix. The sceond was orange hair and eyed boy with a over-sized purple robe named Fujio. The last was a blonde haired, black eyed, and wears a green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and black shoes named Matt.

The girl had had purple hair and the same ponytail, and purple eyes, and she wore a huge purple shirt with a yellow rim, dark purple leggings and yellow sneakers. Her name is Onpu Segawa. The last was a boy with black hair, shiny teeth, blue eyes, and wears a red beanie, jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes. His name is Chip Skylark.

As they arrived at a field where Doremi planned to use her wand safely, Fujio looked amazed at what just got.

"Wow, Doremi, Leon gave that to you? Really?" asked Fujio amazed. Leon had rarely given gifts due to his life on the run but anyone who got something from him was a lucky person indeed.

"Yeah, and this is one of his hat too!" said Doremi proudly as she pointed at the hat Leon gave him.

"Wow. I would love to try that thing out."

"I wanna try, I wanna try!" laughed Poppu dumbly as he ran forward.

"Now, now, Poppu. I promise you'll get a try, but since it is my wand, I do it first!" Doremi told Poppu, who just glared at him.

Doremi then began to aim her wand. Onpu looked concerned. The girl was, after all, aiming quite a bit too high. If she were to hit someone with a magical blast...

"Be careful, Doremi-chan. You were aiming it too high." said Onpu in precaution.

"I'm not, Onpu-chan. Just watch it?" Doremi said too confidentially. She waved the wand slightly, allowing a small silver arrow to shoot out of it. Unfortunately, Onpu is indeed right. Doremi had fired the magical arrow too high. To the horror the kids, the arrow went flying until it landed right in a nearby castle. The kids yelped. That was NegaDuck's castle!

"Oh, now you did it!" yelped Chip worried.

"His right. That's Prince NegaDuck's castle!" Matt gulped.

Frowning, Doremi made a beeline to the castle. She and the others approached a gate that led to the courtyard in the back. Doremi nodded as she tried to head to the bars.

"Doremi, you can't go in there!" said Fami, worried. Trespassers, especially children, were not allowed in the castle. If NegaDuck or anyone else were to find them...

Fujio could tell what the others were thinking as he said, "Yeah, NegaDuck will have your head chopped off." Fujio then lowered his head into his shirt to demonstrate. "Like this."

Felix, Fujio, Matt, Onpu, Chip, Fami, and Poppu's shock, headed to the bars with Doremi. "Well, I don't care? I gotta get my arrow." said Doremi as she conitinued to try to get through the bars.

"Hold on, guys. How do we know Fujio won't tell." said Fami with a frown, knowing how much a tattle tale Fujio was.

"Yeah, Fujio." Matt said. "You gotta take the oath?"

"Oath?" asked Fujio puzzled as his head came back up from his shirt. He was never aware of any oath until now.

"Put a hand on your heart and cross your eyes." continued Poppu as he demonstrates. Fujio nodded and did what he was instructed to do.

Doremi did the same thing along Felix, Matt, Onpu, Chip, and Fami._ "'Spider, snakes and a lizard's head...'"_

Fujio gulped as he said, _"Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head."_

Doremi leaned to his friend, forcing Fujio to lower his head back into his shirt as he said, _"'If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead'."_

_"If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead." _said Doremi nervously, and then sighed in relief as it was now finished. He then looked concerned as Doremi began to squeeze through the bar until she got in.

* * *

As she looked around, she heard a commotion in the courtyard. She looked and saw two women playing a game of badminton. One of the girls was a 11 year-old girl who had blonde hair in two ring buns, greenish-yellow eyes, a orange red shirt, a white skirt with yellow strapes, black socks, and white shoes with yellow laces. Her name is Momoko Asuka, one of the ladies living at NegaDuck's castle.

The other woman was a girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and wears a green shirt, tan vest, blue jeans, and tanish shoes. Her name was Aiko Senoo, Momoko's lady in waiting.

"Ok, your turn to serve, Momo-chan!" said Aiko happily as she got ready to continue the game.

"Alright, are you ready?" asked Momoko as she grinned.

"I'm your lady in waiting, of course I'm waiting!" laughed Aiko as she then hit the birdie over to Momoko who hit it back.

Doremi, who was watching, decided to find the arrow and quick before the ladies saw them. She looked and saw the arrow by a tree near the badminton. With a grin, Doremi snuk over to the tree and hid, waiting until it was safe to get the arrow.

"Good shot, as usual!" called Aiko with a grin. Momoko had been her best friend as long as she could remember. The two always hung out whenever they could.

"I'm talking the same of you!" giggled Momoko happily.

"Man, this is killing me."

Momoko hit the birdie though, but she did so too high. The birdie went back down to earth...and fell right into Aiko's shirt. The witchling looked surprised, then went crazy as she tried to get the birdie out of her clothes.

"Aiko, did you find it?" laughed Momoko happily. This situation her friend was in was so funny to her.

"Hold on! It's in here somewhere!" yelped Aiko, still trying to shake the thing out.

"You look so ridiculous, Aiko!"

With the ladies distracted, Doremi decided to get the arrow and run. She ran for the arrow just as Aiko said, "Momoko, the birdie fell behind you!"

Doremi arrived at the arrow and was about to grab it...when she looked up and looked petrified. The arrow was right next to the birdie that Momoko is about to pick up. She then spotted the 11-year-old.

"Oh!" said Momoko as she smiled. "Hello there! Where did you come from?"

"Oh please! Don't tell Prince NegaDuck!" said Doremi whimpering. She was very scared of what might happen if NegaDuck was to find out that she had trespassed. "My mom said if I get caught, he would have me beheaded!"

Momoko just giggled. "Now, hold on. There is no reason to be afraid. You didn't commit any crime so there's no reason to be frightened."

"Well, that has to be one of the tiniest little kids I've seen in a long time." said Aiko as she came over.

Momoko looked Doremi over, then she spotted Doremi's hatobe and recognized it. "Say, Aiko? Does she remind you of anyone?"

Aiko could only blink her eyes. Then seeing the hat on Doremi, she then realized why the girl looked so familiar. Aiko grinned as she said, "Well, what do you know? She looks a lot like the incredible Leon!"

"Of course! Leon always wears a wizard hat. She looks so cute in this, doesn't she?" asked Momoko as she giggled.

Doremi smiled in relief. Knowing that the women wouldn't report her to NegaDuck after all, she said, "Leom gave me it! And look at this cool wand!" She held up the wand looking proudly.

Just then a sneeze was heard. Aiko turned and saw that it was coming from the gate Doremi came in from. She spots Poppu, Fami, Felix, Fujio, Matt, Onpu, and Chip hiding. With a smirk, she turned to Momoko and saying, "Don't look now, Momoko, but I think we are surrounded! Oh dear!"

Fami gasped in disbelief. She saw Doremi pointing at them and speaking to Momoko and Aiko. She said, "I can't believe this! She told on us!"

Momoko then spoke up gently, "It's alright, kids. Don't be afraid. Please, come on in."

The seven weren't sure at first. What made them certain they would not tell NegaDuck about this?

"Are you sure we can go in like they asked?" asked Onpu concerned.

Poppu took a look and smiled as she recognized the women. She said, "That's Maid Momoko!"

"My mom always told me she's really nice! Let's go see her!" Fami said.

The children went through the bars and headed over to Aiko, Momoko, and Doremi. Poppu was trying to catch up, saying, "Hey, you guys not so fast! Wait for me!"

As the children approached, Matt said to Lisa, while panting, "You know, I told Doremi she was aiming too high."

Doremi chuckled sheepishly. Momoko smiled as she said, "Well, I'm glad she didn't listen. Now I get to meet all of you." Of course, Chip blushed a bit as he waved to her shyly. He thought she was very beautiful.

Even Onpu noticed as she said, "Wow! You're really beautiful!"

"Are you gonna marry Leon?" asked Felix eagerly.

"Yeah, our moms said your Leon's a sweet heart!" Fujio said

Momoko and Aiko looked at each other. Momko blushed a bit. She hadn't got this question before. The truth be known, she had strong feelings for the wizard boy but never shown them in the open. At least, to her knowledge anyway.

"Well… um…, you see, we did know each other as close friends, but that was several years ago before I left for London." Momoko then blushed after she said this. She was hoping her relationship with Leon did gone beyond that.

"Did he ever kiss you?" asked Matt hopefully. That would be something to be heard.

"Well...not really. But he did carve our initials in this tree over there." Momoko smiled as she pointed to a tree nearby. The eight looked and saw a heart that was carved years ago in it. It has the words 'L M.A' Momoko sighed happily, "I remember it oh so well as I saw him carving it."

"So when are you two going to have kids?" asked Doremi with a grin. He could tell that Momoko really loved Leon. She really wanted to be with him.

Momoko, of course, just chuckled as she said, "Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me."

"Oh no, not Leon!" said Matt with a grin as he took a wooden sword out and waved it in the air. "Knowing him, he would try to storm the castle, kick the gaurds in the butt, get you out of here and head to the Enchanted Forest!"

Aiko began to grin. She liked what Matt was heading at and decided to join in, "There's one problem. You forgot to add in NegaDuck, the most hated slime in Toon England!"

Doremi scoffed as if the name was nothing but a joke. "Ha! That stupid evil duck? He doesn't scare me at all!"

"I'm scared of NegaDuck." said Fujio as he pointed to himself. "He's cranky."

Aiko chuckled as she took her racket out and waved it like a wand. Then she said in the most pathetic of NegaDuck voices, "Ha, ha, ha! I am Prince NegaDuck. I challenge you to a duel! Take that, Jerk!!" Aiko then did a wizard duel with the Doremi, who defended herself. "And that, and that."

Doremi paused then laughed as she fought back, exclaiming, "Death to the tyrant!". Then she charged at Aiko, waving her wand which made shimmers of light emmit from the tip.

"No, no, no!" yelped Aiko pretending to be Negaduck as he ran off.

The children and Momoko watched in amusement as Doremi and Aiko did their little skit of NegaDuck getting the living tar kicked out of him by Leon. They laughed merrily while Aiko continued making herself look stupid (or in this case, make NegaDuck look stupid).

"Come on, Leon! Get him! Chop him up into teeny tiny bits and eat 'em!" Fami, Poppu and the others coached 'Leon' on.

As Doremi and Aiko circled Momoko, the girl grinned as she said in mock distress, "Oh, Leon! Save me, my hero!"

Then Doremi zapped Aiko on the leg. It didn't hurt but Aiko pretended it did. She, as NegaDuck, held onto it as she yelped, "Ouch! That's no fair! Mommy!" Aiko whined as she held her ear and sucked her thumb like NegaDuck does.

The children laughed until their sides almost hurt. It was so true! NegaDuck would have most definately done that.

"Oh yeah! You did NegaDuck very well!" laughed Chip, pointing at the scene happily.

Doremi decided to do the 'final blow' as she exclaimed, "Time to take you down, you evil version of DarkWing Duck freak!"

"No, no! Have mercy on me please!" said Aiko in mock plead. As Doremi's shimmer of light flashed onto her chest, she pretended she got fatally wounded. She groaned as she said, "Oh no...he killed me. I'm dying...!" She then went to the ground and fainted...well, pretending to anyway.

"Um, you are okay, right?" asked Doremi concerned as she came over.

"Yeah, I'n alright." whispered Aiko as she opened one eye and grins. "Now here's the fun part: you take your ladyship and take her off to the Enchanted Forest!"

Matt then butted in, saying smugly to Doremi, "I'll take it from here, Doremi." He then looked up as Momoko waited for him with a grin. Matt then said, "All right, your ladyship! Let's go!"

Momoko giggled as Matt took her hand and dragged her off. She said, "Oh, Leon my hero. You are so brave and impetuous." The two went into a bush. For now, this was the Enchanted Forest. Momoko smiled as she looked around. It might not have been the Enchanted Forest, but it is fine anyway. She said, "The Enchanted Forest is so...wonderful."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Matt. He was a little dumbstruck. He haven't got this far before. He said, "So... now what do we do?"

"Very simple. You must offer a lady a kiss, Matt-chan."

Matt nearly gagged at the mention of it. He groaned, "Kiss. Well, that's sissy stuff!"

"Well, if you won't then I will." said Momoko with a smirk. She grabbed Matt before he could run off and kissed him on the cheek, making him widen his eyes in alarm.

Doremi giggled, Fami, Poppu, Chip, Onpu, Fujio, and Felix laughed. This was the most funniest thing they had seen all day!

"They're kissing!" Doremi laughed pointing at her friend.

Matt groaned as he wiped off the kiss Momoko put on his cheek and glared at his friends. Doremi continued laughing as she slide down the tree and sighed happily.


	5. Chap5: Prelude to a Tournament

**Chapter Four**

**Prelude to a Tournament**

Later that day, after the kids had went home, Momoko stood at her window of her room looking out. She smiled happily. The truth was, she really wanted to be with Leon, to kiss him, to hug him, and to be with him until death do they part. She sighed happily as she came from the window and danced in her a romantic way.

"Ah, I knew it. That is what you call true young love. A great special thing." said Aiko grinning as she knitted nearby.

Momoko went to a closet and opened it. They were filled with the wanted posters of our hero, Leon. Momoko sighed as she looked lovingly at him. She kept him hidden from NegaDuck because of his hatred for Leon.

"Oh, I hope he hasn't forgotten how much I still love him." said Momoko with a blush.

"Don't be silly, of course he wouldn't forget. And believe me when I tell you that when the time comes, your uncle King DarkWing Duck's going to have an outlaw for an in-law."

Momoko laughed along with Aiko. It was true as DarkWing Duck was her uncle. He really cared for her, unlike his brother NegaDuck. The true king always wanted to see his niece happy. "Oh Ai-chan, but when? When?" asked Momoko giggling as she calmed down a bit.

"In time, it will happen. Absence does makes the heart go fonder." said Aiko grinning.

Momoko sighed sadly as she walked over to her window saying, "Or perhaps forgetful. I haven't seen him for such a long time." She stopped as she looked out her window. "Could he have forgotten all about me?"

* * *

Momoko might not know this, but Leon did not forget about her at all. In fact, ever since he had first met her, he had been thinking about her. Sure, he managed to get it under control but lately he was doing so nonstop.

The wizard boy himself was cooking something in a pot over an open fire humming to himself smiling. Manny meanwhile was doing the laundry. The two lived in Deadwood Village, an abandoned village somewhere in the Enchanted Forest. Since it was well hidden, NegaDuck, Collector, or their goons had found it, making it easier for duo to hide.

"So, lover boy. How is the food going? I am getting hungry." Manny waited for a response from his friend. When none came, Manny peeked through the laundry saying, "Leon? Leon? Le-on?," Finally, Manny saw that Leon was day dreaming...again. He breathed and out...and yelled, "HEY!!"

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" said Leon alarmed, snapping out of it.

Manny chuckled as he shook his head saying, "Oh, nothing. Your mind is not on food. You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes." Manny blinked as if he had eyelashes to prove his point. "And you're smelling that sweet perfume."

Manny breathed in. He looked concerned. He smelled something all right but it was not perfume!

Leon turned and yelped. He was so busy on the day dreaming, he had forgotten to keep his eye on the food which was boiling over. **"WHOA!! IT'S BOILING OVER!!"**

"You're burning the chow!" yelled Manny alarmed as he grabbed the pot, put it on the ground, and started to blow on it. After the pot managed to stop boiling, Manny sighed, then looked at his friend.

Leon sighed in frustration. He said, "I'm sorry, Manny. I'm really am. The truth is, I was thinking about Momoko. I can't help it." He shook his head as he said, "I...I love her Manny."

"Oh, gee, that again? Leon, if you love her so much, why don't you stop fooling around and just marry the girl?"

As Leon cleaned himself off, what Manny said caught him off guard. It was true, he could do just that. But he was concerned that Momoko may not still love him after so many years.

"Marry her? You expect me to go up to someone I haven't seen in years, show her a bouqrt of flowers and said, "Hey remember me? We grew up as kids together, will you marry me?"." Leon groaned as he sat down. "No. Sorry, Manny, but it just isn't done that way."

Manny, as he tried to fix the meal smirked as he said, "Leon, you're being hard on yourself. Hey, you could even scale the castle walls right now." Manny looked at the ruined meal before getting rid of it. "Sweep her off her feet, carry her off in style."

Leon shook his head with a frown as he decided to do the laundry. He said, "Forget it, it won't work Manny. Besides that, what can a guy like me offer her?"

"Well for one thing, you can't cook." said Manny cringing at the meal some more.

As the two continued their conversion, Friar DarkMagicianmon and Hikari came onto the scene. Most of the people, the good guys, knew where Deadwood Village is. DarkMagicianmon and Hikari were among those who were trusted with the secret so they came over from time to time to visit. They were listening in to the conversion as it continued.

"I'm serious Manny, be reasonable. She is a high born girl of quality. Low class and high class do not mix." groaned Leon as he kept on doing the laundry.

"Okay, she's got class. So what?"

"I'm an outlaw, that's what!" snapped Leon as he hung up some laundry, DarkMagicianmon and Hikari looked concerned for him. This boy should not beating himself up just because he thought the woman he loved would not participated him. "I am always on the run, I don't want her to share that life with me. I mean, what kind of future is that anyway?"

DarkMagicianmon and Hikari then decided at this point that they didn't want to listen anymore. Being friars, they better offer some advice and offer it now.

"Oh, for heavens' sake, Leon!" said Hikari as he and DarkMagicianmon came forward. Leon got startled, resulting in him falling off the stool he was on and right into the basket. Hikari tried not to suggest as he continued, "People in Toon City have sense to know that you are not some crook. You're no out-law. Why someday you will be a great hero!"

Leon laughed at the idea. Sure Hikari would suggest that but only because she and DarkMagicianmon were friars, man and woman of God. Looking at Manny, he said, "A hero? Hear that Manny, I just got pardoned!"

"Oh bother. We haven't got arrested yet and already we have got the 'Get out of Jail free card'," laughed Manny in agreement.

DarkMagicianmon and Hikari shook their heads in amusement. This wasn't the first time they found their suggestions funny and they had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"All right, laugh it up you rogues." DM said, "But there's definately something going down in Toon City very soon." DM took this time to sample Leon's cooking. He then spits out smoke. Leon was obviously not a good cook. "Well, this is well-done. Anyway, Prince Negaduck is holding his annual wizardry tournament tomorrow. Every great wizard in Toon City is going to be there."

Manny grinned a bit. Leon was known to be the most finest wizard in all the land. In fact, it was known that he could sneak into these wizard contests to show off. "Now that's a keeper. If Leon entered, he would win that with two hands tied before his back and his wand in his teeth." said Manny with a grin.

"Thanks Stitch, I do appreciate it." said Leon grinning back. "But mate, I'm certain we're not invited."

"No, I am afraid not." Hikari confirmed as he sampled the food some more. But he then said with a bit of a smirk, "But there will be someone who'll be disappointed if you don't come."

"Oh, yeah, that figures. The dishonorable Sheriff of Toon City himself, the Collector." said Manny with a smirk.

"No. Momoko Asuka." DM told them with a grin

Hearing Momoko's name made Leon's eyes widen in surprise. He said, "Momoko?"

"Yeah! She... she's a gonna give a kiss to the winner."

"A kiss to the winner." said Leon. He was more happier than he was all these years. Finally, a chance to not only see Momoko, but to finally kiss her at last! The wizard boy laughed as he ran off having, "WELL, COME ON, MANNY! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!"

Manny looked concerned as his pal began to do cartwheel, back flips, and summersaults in the air. Leon was so busy wanting to be in this thing that he had obviously forgotten the danger.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it Leon, that place will be crawling with soldiers." said Manny in concern.

Leon jumped onto a guard's lookout nearby and grinned at Manny, DM, and Hikari. He figured they underestimated him. He said, "But remember this: faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends." Leon then shot a blast out of his wand. Manny, DM, and Hikari dodged it as it bounced all over again. Leon took a hat out and threw it in the air as he finished, "This will be my greatest performance, yet." The arrow hit the hat in midair, causing it to land in Leon's head. He grinned as he got ready for what will be his reunion with the girl he loved: Momoko Asuka.


	6. 6: The Tournament of Wizards

**Chapter Five**

**The Tournament of Wizards**

The next day had arrived and so did the wizardry tournament. The guards were blowing their trumpets as a group of Archers and Magna Guards marched onto the field. Doremi, Poppu, Fami, Matt, Felix, Fujio, Onpu, and Chip (carrying a lot of drinks and junk food) followed happily as they headed to the stands.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the royal box, Prince NegaDuck and Kaa sat in their chairs, waiting anxiously. Little did anyone know, this tournament was indeed a trap. NegaDuck expected Leon would come due to the fact that he knew about Leon's love for Momoko and that was what he was counting on. Add a kiss and Leon was walking into a noose. 

"This is a red-letter day, Kaa. Today, I shall finally recieve vengence on that outlaw." said NegaDuck with a smirk as he sat in his seat eagerly.

"I know, Sir! Your plan to capture Leon Sokuryoku in public is sheer genius!" laughed Kaa as he stood up high eagerly.

"Kaa! You know that no one sits higher than the King! Must I remind you?!" Negaduck scowled as he pulled Kaa back down by the neck.

"So sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to..."

Negaduck chuckled as he interrupted Kaa, ""My trap is baited and set, and then...**REVENGE!!"**

Kaa hushed NegaDuck, concerned that someone may hear. "Shh, not so loud sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret."

Kaa whispered closely into NegaDuck's ear. His tongue irritated the prince's ear making him chuckle as he scratched his ear saying, "Stop whispering in my ear!" Then Negaduck frowned as he realized what Kaa just said, "Secret? What secret?"

"Well, Leon Sokuryoku's capture, of course." said Kaa.

Negaduck snarled. The thought of what Leon did and how Leon mocked him made his blood boil. "That insolent little wizard brat. Ooh! I will show him who wears the crown!" NegaDuck slammed his hand on the side of the throne, causing the crown to slip down a bit.

"I share your loathing, Sir. That scoundrel fooled you with that silly disguise, then robbed you, making you look utterly ridiculous." Unfortunately, what Kaa was saying was insulting Negaduck instead of helping.

"Enough!" roared NegaDuck. He swiped at Kaa who dodged him. This caused NegaDuck to frown. "Kaa...you deliberately dodged."

Kaa gulped as he said, "But Sir...please..."

"Stop sniveling and hold still."

Kaa bowed down before NegaDuck and got ready for the impact...which was quick as NegaDuck pounded him on the head very hard. Kaa groaned a bit.

"Thank you Sir." groaned Kaa in a daze.

Momoko and Aiko were on their way to the royal box where they were supposed to be at in their Dokkan witchling outfits. Momoko was excited. After all these years, she had a chance to see Leon again. She hoped Leon did comes. If he did, she hoped he still remembered her.

"Oh, Ai-chan, this is so exciting. But how will I recognize him?" Momoko asked Aiko.

"Oh, not to worry. He'll let you know somehow." Aiko said with a grin. "That wizard boy always has a surprise or two up his sleeve."

As the two girls left, they were unaware that Leon himself was peeking from the bushes right now. He was currently wearing a disguise. Leon grinned happily as he saw Momoko. Oh, she looked even more beautiful since he last saw her.

"There she is, Manny. Isn't she so...beautiful?" said Leon with a sigh. He was about to walk to her when Manny pulled him back.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, tiger." said Manny with a grin. "Your hearts running away with your head."

Manny then gave Leon a beak mask. Leon put it on. With it, he looked like a stork...sort of. Manny was in disguise as well. He was dressed to look like some sort of Archduke from Turo System. To be exact, he wore a brown/orange sumptuous brocaded robe with a hat, eye wear, a mustache, and a silver Archduke's collar.

"Don't you worry, Manny. Why, this disguise would fool my own mother." said Leon confidentially.

Manny laughed as he said, "Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta able to fool Ol' Pencil Finer Sheriff."

He then pointed. Leon turns as he saw the Collector walking near by, strutting his stuff. The Sheriff was on his way to participate in the tournament. Leon grinned. He came over and hoped his disguise worked.

"Why, hello there! You must be the Sheriff of Toon City, the Collector!" said Leon as he shook the startled Sheriff's hand. "This is a honor meeting you at last, a real honor, indeed!"

"Well thank you." said Collcetor puzzled. There was something familiar about this stork, but he couldn't figure out what. He decided not to bother with that now as he said, "Well, if you excuse me, I have a tournament to win."

Manny grinned. He was impressed. Leon had managed to fool Collector alright. The toon Sheriff didn't bother to try to look through his pal's disguise.

"Well, Leon sure isn't a bad actor, but wait 'till he sees the scene I lay on old Prince NegaDuck." Stitch chuckled as he began to walk on with a can. He walks in an Archduke-like way. He then approached NegaDuck's throne and grinned. Speaking in a raspier voice, "Ah...me Lord!" Negaduck and Kaa looked puzzled as Manny approached. They watch as the boy said, "My esteemed Royal Sovereign of the Realm, the head man himself, you're amazing."

NegaDuck grinned a bit. He hadn't seen this Archduke before and yet he was impressed. He said, "Now this Archduke knows a king when he sees one._ Koo Yee Ake Pthaa Oykaaaie Gutona Tok ."_

Of course, although Kaa knew NegaDuck could speak in Tatalongue, he had no idea what he just said. He frowned in annoyance and suspicion. The suspicion part was of the newcomer.

"You took the words right out of my mouth P.N.D!" said Manny with a laugh.

"P.N.D! Hmm, I like that, I really do!" laughed NegaDuck happily. Kaa frowned as NegaDuck continues, "Kaa, see to it that it is put on my luggage!" NegaDuck continued to laugh as he said, "P.N.D., a good one."

Kaa scoffed a bit as he glared at Manny. There was something he didn't like about this 'archduke'.

"And you, who might you be, sir?" asked Kaa.

"Well, I am Sir Manual Kenneith Rivers, Duke of Chanea. And don't stick your tongue at me, kid." Manny then removed Kaa's mitre and puts it on his mouth. Manny, grinning at this, walked over to NegaDuck and took his hand. "Now, as due respect, let me lay some protocol on you."

Manny was about to kiss NegaDuck's hand when the evil duck pulled it away saying, "Oh, no. Forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way. Perhaps some other time. Ahem. Please, seat down."

"Thanks, P.N.D." said Manny grinning as he sat down in the chair next to NegaDuck. "The royal box is the best place to view." Suddenly, he jumped as he felt something moving behind him. "Hey, what the..." He turned back to see what it was. To his amusement, it was an annoyed Kaa. He sat on him by mistake. "Oh, excuse me, buster."

"'Buster'?!" exclaimed Kaa feeling insulted. "You, sir, have just taken my seat!"

Manny and NegaDuck, on the other hand, laughed at Kaa's misfortune. NegaDuck said, "Kaa, with you around, who needs a court jester? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kaa frowned angrilly as NegaDuck took out a mirror (a new one) and looked into it. NegaDuck then spoke to Kaa sinisterly, "Now then, get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who."

"What? You mean I'm...I'm being dismissed?" asked Kaa in disbelief.

"You heard his Mightiness! Get going, creepy! Get lost! Be gone, long one!" said Manny smirking as he drops Kaa to the ground.

Kaa growled, then left the royal box. He looked upset at the treatment he just got. "What cheat! Kid toady. Buster. Long one! Who does that Archduke think he is?!" scowled Kaa.

As he walked away, he unknowingly went by Knuckles, Lita, Omi, Kikki, DarkMagicianmon, and Hikari, who just witnessed this.

"Now he's definitely up to something, guys." said Lita in concern to DarkMagicianmon and Hikari.

"Yeah. Come on." said DM as he, Hikari, Knuckles, Lita, Omi, and Kikki began to follow after Kaa. If it involves Leon, they did not want the snake to get away with it.

The time had come. The spectaculars watched as the wizard contestants head to the field. During this, Knuckles, Lita, Omi, Kikki, DarkMagicianmon, and Hikari looked around as they tried to look for Kaa. Hikari saw something and got DM, Lita, Knuckles, Omi, and Kikki's attention. The six saw balloons being sold nearby. A few helium-filled balloons floated upward mysteriously. That's because Kaa was hanging onto the, using the balloons as transportation. Kaa with a grin steered the balloons as he flew around, unaware that Knuckles, Lita, Omi, Kikki, DarkMagicianmon, and Hikari were chasing him.

Now Momoko and Aiko arrived at the royal stand, curtsying to Prince NegaDuck (even though they loathed him) before they sat down. They watch as the wizards walked down the rug nearby. Collector and the disguised Leon were among the players.

Leon saw Momoko and grins happily. Tightening his bow tie, he picked a flower and went over to the royal stand. He said to Momoko, "Ah, your Ladyship. I beg your pardon; it's a great honor to shoot for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself." Leon held the flower out to Momoko. She took it and looked puzzled. Who was this stork and why did he look familiar to her? Leon then said, "I am hoping to be the one to win the kiss."

"Oh!" said Momoko as her eyes widened. She looked into his eyes and she could recognize them anywhere. She instantly knew who this stork really was and grins. "Why thank you, my good wizard. I wish you luck..." She then spoke to Leon in a whisper, "With all my heart."

Leon blush a bit. He then headed out to the playing field. Of course, he was unaware that Kaa witnessed his conversion with Momoko and looked suspicious.

"Hmmm, I wonder..." Kaa then floated off just before Knuckles, Lita, Omi, Kikki, DarkMagicianmon, and Hikari could try to catch him.

Soon, someone came up to the royal box holding, the pillow that had the golden wand on it. He was a green planted duck and had a cloak that was Blue on the Outside, and Red on the inside. His name was Bushroot.

"Your highness, with your royal permission, we're ready to begin." said Bushroot.

"You may continue, captain." said Negaduck, waving him on.

Bushroot then moved into position as he said, "All right, everyone! The tournament of the golden wand shall now commence!"

The trumpeters then blew very loudly. Kaa had the misfortune of being too close as he got blew away like mad.

On the ground, the wizards got into position, Collector and the disguised Leon was among them as usual. After getting the signal, they now got ready to fire. The crowd cheered as the wizard fired mystical bolts at the targets. One wizard named Roscoso had the misfortune of his wand to back fire, which sent him flying into the distance.

Another man name Felix fired a mystical bolts at the target with a gun-like wand. Fujio waved a flag in the stands as he said, "Yay, dad!"

This went on for a while. Collector now sharply flicked his wand, shooting out a red bolt. He almost made a bullseye. To add more insult to injury, the crowd 'boo' at him instead of cheering.

Now Leon got up and aims his wand. He then fired at the target. To the excitement of the crowd and Momoko, he hit the center instantly. The crowd went wild. Kaa was nearby, not believing what he just saw. Momoko grinned as she clapped happily.

NegaDuck, on the other hand, smirks as he saw this. "A perfect bullseye, well, well." The evil duck was starting to suspect that this stork wasn't a stork at all.

"That's what you call a wand master, eh, P.N.D.?" said Manny impressed.

Collector stood next to Leon as he got ready to shoot again. Leon was excited. He was this close to finally winning that kiss from his true love.

"This is great! I am going to win that golden arrow and go right before the beautiful Momoko Asuka!" said Leon to himself.

Collector rolled his eyes at this. This stork was obviously a big bragger. He remarked, "Listen, buster, if you're even a quarter as good with the wand as you are with your mouth, you're better than Leon Sokuyoku!"

"Leon, you said. Wow-wee!" laughed Leon as he pat an annoyed Collector on the back. "I'm tiptop all right, but I am not as good as he is." Without warning, Leon got his wand and shot at the target, resulting in another bullseye. This left Collector dumbstruck. This was coming from the stork who claims he was not better than himself?

Kaa, more suspicious now, came over to get a better look at this 'stork'.

"Well, you must admit that that kid has got class, eh, P.N.D?" asked Manny grinning.

Negaduck was observing Leon carefully. He grinned as he was more suspecting than ever. This could be him right now! He said, "Indeed he has, Manuel." Negaduck chuckled slightly as he applauded. "Bravo, yes, Bravo!"

As the wizards continued shooting targets, Leon continued speaking with Collector as he said, "Speaking of wizards to beat, though, I hear tell that a certain Leon Sokuyoku has been giving you a ton of fits."

Collector frowned. This stork knew too much. He snarled, "He's scared of me. That's what he is. You noticed that slacker hasn't shown up here today. I can spot him through them phony disguises!"

Of course, Collector wasn't looking through Leon's disguise now. But Kaa was as, upon getting closer without being seen, he inspected the 'stork' carefully. He now came to an exciting conclusion.

"It's him. It's Leon Sokuyoku!" Kaa gave a cruel laugh as he then began to fly his way back to the royal stand. "I just can't wait to tell his majesty!"

However, as Kaa kept on flying, he was being watch right now. Knuckles and Omi held their sitars as Hikari and DarkMagician began to pull back the strings with arrows. They then let go, sending the arrow flying at Kaa. The arrow hits the balloon and popped it, cutting Kaa's flight short. Kaa looked alarmed as he ended up falling down to the earth below, only to be grabbed by DM and Hikari. But Kikki and Lita made a hole in the lid from a barrel nearby, allowing the friars to shove Kaa right in there.

"Unhand me you..." Kaa was interrupted as DM slammed his head in and Hikari put a knob on the top, sending the snake right into the barrel. The barrel itself reads "This Ye Old Ale". Kaa began to make gurgling noises as he unwillingly drunk, "Please, please, I don't drink..."

Soon the first round was over as Bushroot took the targets from their stands. After a while of careful observance, he got the results.

"Attention everyone. The final contestants are...the honorable Sheriff of Toon City, the Collectorr!" As Bushroot said, Collector stepped forward and bowed. But he got angry as the crowd booed him. Bushroot chuckled as he glared at the disguised Leon saying, "And our newcomer, the mysterious stork from Toon Town." The crowd this time cheered as the disguised Leon stood forward and grinned.

Momoko cheers for him as well. Negaduck noticed this and said, "Well, well. If I didn't know any better, you are favoring this gangly youth, are you not?"

"Oh, well..." Momoko said blushing a bit. "To tell you the truth, Sire, he amuses me."

"Coincidentally, my dear young lady, he amuses me, too. Ha, ha, ha, ha." said NegaDuck as he chuckled sinisterly. After hearing that, he now confirmed who this stork was.

"For the final shootout, move the target back 30 paces!" exclaimed Bushroots as the guards played the drums.

Collector grinned as he turned to someone nearby. This someone was a disgusting toon with green skin, yellow eyes with black pupils and wears a red suit. His name was Mr. Doodles, one of Collector's minions.

"You heard him, get going and move the thing, Mr. Doodles!" snapped Collector at Mr. Doodles. Doodles quickly went to the target and hid in it. Collector then said with a whisper, _"And remember what you're suppose to do."_

"Yes, boss." said Mr. Doodles, nodding as he moved the target back 30 paces. When he was done, it was now time for the final round. Collector fired an mystical bolt at the target. For a while, it seemed like he would miss but Mr. Doodles jumped up allowing the bolt to hit the target instantly.

The crowd was not pleased as they booed loudly this time, including Momoko who shook her fist in frustration.

Collector chuckled as Leon stepped up to take his turn. He remarked, "No contest. I am going to win that golden arrow, the kiss, and the whole caboodle."

As Leon prepared to aim, Collector smirked sinisterly as he kicks him at the legs, resulting in Leon to fire up into the air. For a while, it seems that he would lose.

That was until the disguised wizard boy held out his wand and fired at it. The second bolt hits the first one, causing it to fall down in mid-air. As everyone watched anxiously, the bolt continued flyin down...and hit the bullseye, completely destroying the target in the progress.

The crowd cheered wildly. He did it! He won the tournament! What they don't know, though, was that was what Negaduck had counted on. With a grin, NegaDuck made a signal to Bushroot. The plant-like duck nodded as he whispered something to a guard standing nearby.

Leon, smiling a bit, strutted his stuff before he went over to the royal stand. He didn't notice that the Guards were following him.

Once Leon arrived at the royal stand, Negaduck stood as he spoke up, "Well done, my good wizard. I commend you, and because of your skill, you shall get what's coming to you...our royal congratulations."

Negaduck held out one of his hands as Leon shook it. Leon, not expecting it, said, "Oh, thank you kindly Your Highness. Meeting you face to face your High and Mighty is a real treat!'

An annoyed NegaDuck pulled back his hand as he snapped, "Alright, enough of that now!" Calming down, NegaDuck got a red lightsaber sword out as if he was going to knight Leon. "And thus I named you the winner..." Leon kneeled down as NegaDuck did the knighting. Or so it seemed until NegaDuck put the lightsaber in the rope holding the disguise together. He said evilly, "Or more appropriately..." NegaDuck then cut the rope, causing the disguise to fall out and for Leon to reveal his true self. "The loser!"

The crowd gasped in horror as did Momoko and Aiko. The only good one not gasping was Manny as he tried not to look suspicious.

NegaDuck grinned slightly as he said, "Seize him..."

The guards then pounced on Leon. Leon tried to fight them off but he only ended up being chained together. This was it. It seemed that this time he had lost.

NegaDuck grinned evilly. He had been waiting for this for a very long time. And now, his waiting would finally pay off!

"And now, traitor, I hereby sentenced you to a sudden, instant, and even immediate...DEATH!" seethed NegaDuck.

"No!" gasped Momoko in horror. In concern, she turned to NegaDuck and began to plead, "Please. Please, Sire. I beg you to spare his life. Please, have mercy."

"Oh, please. Why should I?"

Looking at Leon, Momoko sighed as she said, "Because I love him."

"Love him?" asked NegaDuck surprised. He looked at Leon and remarked, "And does this prisoner return your love?"

Momoko looked into Leon's eyes sadly, hoping that he does. Leon sighed and knew that he must do it: speak from his heart.

"Momoko my love, I love you more than my own life." said Leon.

Momoko smiled sadly. Leon did love her! He really did. It seemed like a romantic moment.

Of course, NegaDuck chuckled as he said, "Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But by law, all traitors to the crown must die!"

**"TRAITOR TO THE CROWN, MY FOOT! THAT CROWD BELONGS TO KING DARKWING DUCK! LONG LIVE KING DARKWING DUCK!" **yelled Leon.

NegaDuck looked shocked as the crowd cheered on saying, "Long live King DarkWing Duck!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed NegaDuck as he stood up in his chair jumping up and down like a spoiled brat. "I AM THE KING, YOU HEAR! KING, KING!" Looking at Leon, he spat, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!!"

The drums began to play, signaling the beginning of an execution theme. Everyone watched horrified as a masked guard began to come over with his ax, intending to behead the poor hero. The crowd knew there was nothing they could do. With Harry trapped and no one else to save him, it seemed all hope is lost. Momoko, who can't bare to watch, cried in Aiko's arms as the blue hair girl looked concerned. It looked like it was all over.

That was until NegaDuck yelled out, "Wait a moment! Executioner, stop right now! Hold your ax!" yelled NegaDuck. The crowd looked surprised. They didn't expect this to be said from NegaDuck!

What they don't know was that at the back of him through the curtains was Manny holding his lightsaber to NegaDuck's back, forcing him to withdraw his orders, "Okay, P.N.D. Tell him to untie my buddy, or I'll…"

"Sheriff Collector, I want you to free my buddy...gah! I mean, release the prisoner!" said Negaduck very nervously.

Collector looked shocked. The Prince wanted Leon dead, now he wanted him free? Collector asked, "Untie the pirsoner?"

"You heard what he said, you Toon Pencil Cracked-Up!" said Aiko with a smirk.

"Sheriff, I make the rules, and as the headman..." NegaDuck yelped. He was jerked from the back by Manny, "Not so hard, you mean thing." He said to Manny, who began to draw the saber's blade nearer to his back "Let him go! For heaven's sakes, let him go!"

"All right!" cheered Aiko happily as the guards forcingly released Leon who smiled a bit. "Love truly conquers all!"

The crowd cheered now that their hero had been saved from death. Momoko smiled more happily than she ever was as she left her seat and ran over to Leon who embraced her.

"Oh, Momoko. I owe you my life." said Leon with a grin.

"I just don't know what I would do without you." said Momoko, sighing happily as she hugged the boy she loved closing her eyes doing so.

Collector narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong, he could tell. "There's something funny going around here!"

"Now P.N.D tell Leon to kiss Momoko, or you're my pin cushion" Manny said still threatening him.

"It's you!" a voice shouted from behind. Manny turned around to see the Collector. As he started to blast at the tiger superhero with his wand, Manny duck to dodge Collector's attempted blasts and then used his fist to punch Collector. This sent him flying.

Now freed from Manny's control, NegaDuck stood up and roared, "Kill him! Don't just stand there!! Kill him!!!"

The Guards charged while Momoko made a run for it. Leon got his wand out and fought off the enemy fighters. Manny quickly left the royal stand. Revealed as well, Manny used his blasters to fight off the guards. Manny then pulled out and activated his lightsaber, and then duked it out with a few guards.

During the battle, NegaDuck gets his chainsaw out and tried to slice Leon in two. That was until Leon managed to knock the sword away with an _'Expelliamus' _spell.

"Don't hurt me, no don't, don't hurt me! Help!" yelped Negaduck alarmed. He screamed as he ran away. He quickly hide behind the Ale barrel, unaware that Kaa was in it. The false king stood up as he roared, "Kill him!"

Aiko took this time to pull out her Witchling Wand. She said to a concerned Momoko, "Get going, Momo-chan! This is no place for a lady!"

Aiko then ran forward, grabbing the golden wand on her way. She ran behind a guard and stabbed him in the butt with the wand, causing him to jump forward, screaming like a girl. Just then Collector grabbed her but Aiko kicked the Sheriff in the stomach and sent him flying over her shoulders. "Take that, you creep!"

"Help! Leon, help" cried Momoko as she ran off with guards with spears chasing her. Luckily, Leon came in on rope carrying her away. The two landed on the Royal Stand's tent.

Smiling, Leon decided now was the time to say it. "Momoko, my love, will you marry me?" Momoko blushed. She waited all this time for him to say it. "Oh, Leon. I thought you would never ask!" As Leon fought off his enemies, the two fell right through the tent, landing on the throne. Momoko then said, "Although you could've choosed a more romantic setting."

The battle raged on as Leon managed to fight off his enemies. Then he and Momoko moved behind the throne and began to push it.

Leon now talked about where to go to on their honeymoon. "Now let's see. For our honeymoon, maybe _London?"_

"I think that would be nice." said Momoko as she giggled.

"Hong Knong?" asked Leon as he succeeded in pushing the throne right off.

"Yes!" laughed Momoko as the throne fell right on the enemies.

"Maybe Tyoko?"

"Why not?" laughed Momoko as she took Leon by the arm, allowing the cat to excort her away.

At a nearby tent, archers chased Aiko right into it. At the same time, Manny was pushing a bunch of guards right into it.

"This is so cool. The main event!" laughed Manny as he went into the tent. As Aiko ran in, Stitch got pushed out suddenly. The tiger hero grinned as he stood up and went back into tent laughing, "I love a big fight!"

The fight inside the tent continued as Aiko got pushed out. With a grin, she took the golden wand out and stabs a guard in the butt with it. This resulted in the whole tent running like mad somewhere. Manny managed to get to the top of the madness and look out.

He looked and saw that everything was moving fast. He yelled, "Hey, who's driving this flying umbrella?!"

Leon was nearby sword fighting with Bushroot who tried to slash him. Of course, he took time to talk to Momoko who was nearby a pie stand.

"So what do you think about six kids?" laughed Leon as he dodged a blow.

"Six? Well, I think a dozen would be better." giggled Momoko with a grin. She then saw Manny and Aiko fighting together, "And I have a hunch that we won't be the ONLY ones here who will end up having a large family."

Just then two more minion appeared. One was a boy with red hair, red eyes, ablino skin, and he wore yellow goggles, black trench coat, black jeans, black gloves, black and gold boots, and has a Heli-bot backpack. He was Jack Spicer. The second boy had three hairs, redish-tan skin, and he wears a yellow shirt with a purple collar and red and purple stripe, blue jeans with a chain, and red shoes. He was Eddy. Jack then fired at Leon with a blast from his gun. He ended up missing, causing it to bounce off Bushroot's shield. Jack and Eddy ducked as the blast ended up destroying the sign before him.

"Take this!" remarked Momoko as she grabbed two pies and threw it at them. Eddy and Jack looked dumbstruck. Then they yelped as the tent destroyed the stand they were in, causing them to get stuck out front. He ended up holding a lot of pies that soon ended up hitting a confused Manny in the face.

"Attention everyone!" exclaimed Bushroot. But he was cut short as the tent ran him down. Eddy and Jack groaned as he fell right on the plant duck.

Collector looked alarmed and ran as the tent with Manny ended up chasing the Sheriff everywhere. Soon, Collector ended up caught on the throne and right in the front of the tent. He looked at Manny who looked confused back. Then the two gasped in horror as they were approaching the two pillars.

The battle guards looked alarmed as they braced for impact. When the tent went by, however, they sighed in relief. That was until the tent came coming back, making them scream. It was too late to escape as the tent crashed into the pillar right on. Likely, Manny had got off the tent in the nick of time.

The pillars meanwhile ended up falling all over the place, sending the tent and the baddies still in it to fall to the ground. The guards fell soon after.

One of the elephant guards, upon landing, tried to blow his trumpet but was cut off when Aiko grabbed the circulation between the horn and air. The guard nearly lost air as he was cut off short.

"Stop the girl!" Negaduck roared as he pointed at Momoko. He didn't know, though, that Doremi came out of a bush behind him and blasted a mystical bolt at his behind, making the evil duck yell a bit. Doremi grinned, now satisfied.

Just then, Aiko ran up and slammed NegaDuck onto the head with a club. She yelled, "Take that, you heartless Idiot Duck!"

Glaring, NegaDuck yelled, "Seize the blue witchling!"

Aiko looked on ahead and saw a Super Guards charging at her. Aiko grinned as she charges back. The crowd now cheered as we hear Rugby game music being played. Aiko fought off the Super Guards as if she was in a game of football. She dodged every tackle they tried to get at her.

Aiko cheered happily as she was almost home free. One of the Super Guards grabbed her by the pants, causing her to be sent flying into the air. Another Super Guards tried to catch her but ended up tripping, sending them sliding through the field and crashing right into a rock.

Aiko landed right near the forest. She turned and exclaimed, "Long live King DarkWing Duck! Ha ha!"

Manny quickly grabbed Aiko and pulled her away out of the scene just as the archers fired their arrows at her.

NegaDuck was furious. His attempt to get rid of Leon Aizawa had failed again! Oh, why must he be so furious? The whole place was in ruins!

"Kaa! Where are you?! You're never around when I need you!" yelled NegaDuck furiously.

"Hold on. Coming, coming...ha, ha..." NegaDuck then heared Kaa's voice coming from the Ale barrel. He heared laughing as Kaa said, "Oh I'm a golly good snake, yes. Hoo, hoo, hoo."

With a frown, NegaDuck removed the lid. Kaa came stumbling out of the barrel. The snake looked very drunk. He had obviously been drinking.

Seeing NegaDuck, Kaa, unaware of what just happened, said, "Oh, there you are, old boy. P.N.D. you won't believe this, but that stork is really Leon Sokuyoku."

"Leon Sokuyoku..." said NegaDuck as if in understanding. Kaa nodded drunkenly. NegaDuck chuckled...then he yelled angrily as he grabbbed Kaa, who now looked shocked. NegaDuck then tied Kaa around a pole tightly, and looks at him angerily, "Get out of that if you can!" He said angerily.


	7. 7: Romance and Phony Kings

**Chapter Six**

**Romance and Phony Kings**

That night, after escaping the tournament, the stars came out along with the full moon. As fireflies flew around, our couple walked through the Enchanted Forest going on a romantic walk. As they did, Momoko's voice seemed to sing in the background as the next song began.

Momoko: _**Love**_

_**It seems like only yesterday**_

_**You were just a child at play**_

_**Now you're all grown up inside of me**_

_**Oh, how fast those moments flee **_

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Leon grinned as he placed the engagement ring (which was really a flower but it would have to do until Leon got a real ring) on Momoko's finger. A firefly landed on it, making the ring look like it was glowing. Momoko smiled as she looked deeply into her love's eyes. Leon was doing the same thing, of course.

_**Ooh, oh, oh, ooh**_

_**Ooh, love will live**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**Love will last**_

_**Love goes on and on and on**_

Now Leon and Momoko went by the waterfall. They smiled at it, then to each other. Now Leon took his fiancée to a passageway known to only himself, Manny, and a chosen few.

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Soon Leon and Momoko got to their destination: Deadwood Village. Momoko sighed happily. Sure, it didn't look like the perfect getaway, but to her, it was so romantic. The couple stood watching the moonlight as they started holding hands.

"Oh, Leon, this night is so beautiful." said Momoko lovingly as she put her head against Leon's shoulder. "I do not want it to end."

Leon and Momoko smiled as they were about to kiss.

**"SURPRISE!!" **The couple looked startled as they turned and saw DarkMagician and Hikari cheering. **"LONG LIVE LEON AIZAWA!!!"**

The couple blushed in embarrassment as three boys, four girls, and a baby came up beside DarkMagician and Hikari.

The first boy was a fox boy with blue eyes and wears white gloves, a orange vest, a silver belt with a orange T buckle, and red and white shoes. His name is Miles Prower but his called Tails by his friends. The second boy was a black hedgehog with red streaks, red eyes, and wore white gloves with golden rings and red and white shoes with golden rings. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. The third boy had black hair, black eyes, and wears a black short sleeved shirt, jeans, and shoes. His name is Wilbur Robinson.

The girl had strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail by a pink heart bobble pony, black glasses, two pairs of blue and diamond earrings, and wears black Hanana Montana tank-top with a pink heart with wings on the left side bottom, two guitars behind them making an X, and a sign saying "Girls Rock" in pink elbem, a golden ring with diamonds on the sides and a amethyst tear drop gem, blue short jeans, white socks, and big black shoes with blue laces. Also wears her Amethyst Necklace and a black chocker with a blue heart pendant that has her E colored pink on the front and it makes musical sounds. Her name is Erinbubble92, Erin for short.

The second girl had golden blonde hair with rhinestone hair jewels and a red silk flower hair clip, diamond earrings, a light blue sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with black letters reading "Dancer" within a pink heart in the middle, pink fingerless gloves that reach the elbows, a gold ring with a ruby teardrop gem and diamonds on the sides, pink skirt with a blue flower on the bottom right side, pink socks with white streaks, and dark blue shoes with hot pink laces. She also wears her Ruby Necklace and a white choker with a yellow star pendant that has her A colored red on the front and it plays music. Her name is Alyssalioness94, Alyssa for short.

The third girl had brown hair, brown eyes, a round glasses, and wears a yellow vest over a white colloar shirt, orange skirt, white socks, and brown shoes. Her name is Hazuki Fujiwara. The fourth girl had green hair with roses, blue eyes, and wears a green shirt hold by a red gem and has yellow collors on her sleeve, a white petal skirt with green rims, white leggings, and green Mary Jane shoes. Her name is Cosmo Petals. The baby that is in a baby holder in front of Erin had bleach blonde hair, brown eyes, and wears a white suit with a golden broth with a musical note and has a two pointed hoodie over her. Her name Hana-chan.

These guys worked at the church with DarkMagician and Hikari.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo!" Tails, Shadow, and Wilbur cheered, as Hana-chan giggle.

More people from Toon City showed up and cheered for the happy couple. They were glad for the both of them as well as Leon's latest successful task of escaping NegaDuck and his trap, as well as humiliating the evil duck.

Then Aiko jumped from a tree and landed on the ground. She smirked as she gave a thumbs-down, exclaiming, "And down with that lousy Prince NegaDuck!"

Manny grinned as he began to play a banjo. Soon some of the gang began to play instruments while Knuckles and Omi played their usual sitars and Lita and Kikki danced next to them. Everyone danced around a bit. **(A/N) Kinda like in a **_**Jungle Book **_**and **_**Aristocat **_**way).** Then, everyone began singing.

Manny: _**A thousand years from now**_

_**And not because he passed some laws**_

_**Or had that lofty brow**_

_**While bonny good King DarkWing Duck leads**_

_**The great battle in St Canard he's on**_

_**We'll all have to slave away**_

_**For that good-for-nothin' NegaDuck**_

_**Incredible as he is inept**_

_**Whenever the history books are kept**_

_**They'll call him The Phony King Of Toon England**_

DarkMagician and Hikari laughed as the two sung along.

Manny, DarkMagician and Hikari: _**A pox on The Phony King Of Toon England!**_

Nearby, a curtain opened up. Some of the townspeople laughed as DarkMagician, Hikari, and DBV were performing a puppet show for the kids. They were using lifelike dummies of, you guessed it, Prince NegaDuck and Kaa. Manny continued singing as the play was performed.

Manny: _**He sits alone on a giant throne**_

_**Pretendin' he's the King**_

_**A little tyke who's rather like**_

_**A puppet on a string**_

_**And he throws an angry tantrum**_

_**if he cannot have his way**_

_**And then he calls for Mum while he's suckin' his thumb**_

_**You see, he doesn't want to play**_

Fami, Poppu, Felix, Fujio, Matt, Onpu, and Chip laughed at this as Doremi slid down a tree like she did earlier when she first met Momoko.

Manny: _**Too late to be known as NegaDuck the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as NegaDuck the Worst**_

_**A pox on that Phony King Of Toonatopia!**_

Manny smirked as he spoke to a guitar player named Danny Phantom **(A/N) From **_**Sonic X)**_ saying, "Lay that country on me, hon!"

Danny nodded as he played some guitar music.

"Let's go, Manny!" laughed Aiko as she grabbed Manny by the his gloved hand and began to dance with him. Manny, liking this, danced along with her so lively. This blue witchling was so...beautiful! "Go tiger boy, go!"

The gang were having a good old time! Leon danced with Momoko, Manny danced with Aiko, some of the couples were dancing with each other. As the band continued to play, Manny sang some more.

Manny: _**While he taxes us to pieces**_

_**And he robs us of our bread**_

_**King DarkWing Duck's crown keeps slippin' down**_

_**Around that pointed head**_

_**Ah! But while there is a merry man**_

_**in Leon's wily pack**_

_**We'll find a way to make him pay**_

_**And steal our money back**_

Manny nodded to Doremi, then motioned for the girl to take a good look.

Manny: _**The minute before he knows we're there**_

_**Ol' Leon'll snatch his underwear**_

The gang laughed heartily as Leon puts on the underwear the NegaDuck dummy was wearing. Leon looked rather silly in them, but of course, they were only laughing at the big moron, also known as NegaDuck. The whole gang then danced and sang the night away in Deadwood Village.

Manny: _**The breezy and uneasy king of Toon England**_

_**The snivellin' grovellin'**_

_**Measly weasely**_

_**Blabberin' jabberin'**_

_**Gibberin' jabberin'**_

_**Blunderin' plunderin'**_

_**Wheelin' dealin'**_

_**Prince NegaDuck, that Phony King of Toon England**_

_**Yeah!**_

* * *

The next day at NegaDuck's castle, some humming was heard outside a room. Just then the door opened as Collector came in singing. He was bringing in more money the townspeople owe for their taxes and just happened to overhear them singing. Liking the sound of it, Collector sang the song as he walked over to a desk. Kaa was there counting the money.

Collector: _**He throws an angry tantrum**_

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**He calls for mum**_

_**And sucks his thumb**_

_**And doesn't want to play**_

_**Too late to be known**_

_**As NegaDuck the First**_

_**He's sure to be known**_

_**As NegaDuck the Worst**_

Both Collector and Kaa laughed as the Sheriff threw the money onto the desk as he said, "Heh, heh, how about that, eh, Kaa?"

"Well, Sheriff, that's P.N.D to a "T"." Kaa chuckled in amusement. He figured he should sing the song himself. Maybe as payback for being shoved into a barrel and being sent down a hill while inside it yesterday. "Let me try. Let me try.." He then cleared his throat as he began to sing.

Kaa: _**Hoo, hee, hee, hoo**_

_**Too late to be known as NegaDuck the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as NegaDuck the Worst...**_

Kaa then gasps in horror. NegaDuck has just entered the room and looked infuriated as he heared what his advisor, of all people, was singing. Trying to make amends, Kaa said nervously, "Err, huh, the fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chiv..."

Collector groaned, interrupting Kaa. Not knowing that the evil duck was watching, he snapped, "No you've got it all wrong Kaa. It's, The sniveling, groveling, weasly..'"

**"ENOUGH!!!"** roared NegaDuck angrily, alarming Collector to his presence. Furious, NegaDuck then threw a bottle of sparkling grape soda at Collector. The Sheriff ducked in time causing the bottle to break on a wall behind him. The remaining juice spilled right onto Collector's head.

"But sire, it's a big hit. The whole village is singing it!" Collector explained to Prince NegaDuck defensively.

"Oh, they are, are they?" asked NegaDuck, glaring as he walked up and got in the Sheriff's face. "Well, they'll be singing a new tune when I am through. Double the taxes! Triple all the taxes!" Then he grabbed Kaa, the one who was singing the song NegaDuck now hated before, by the neck and squeezed it too tightly in his fist as he said, "SQUEEZE every last drop out of those insolent but musical peasants."

An evil and sinister looks then spread across NegaDuck's face. It looked like Toon City was about to face the wrath of Prince NegaDuck...


	8. Chapter 8: Toon City Got Worse

**Chapter Seven**

**Toon City Got Worse**

Things had got even worse in Toon City ever since NegaDuck began launching major taxes on everyone. People tried their best to pay it, but they, however were too poor to be able to do so. Now, one rainy town, as the town continued to pay for NegaDuck's humiliation, it looked like the whole town was deserted.

"Boy, oh, boy. That Prince NegaDuck sure made good his threat and his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation." narrated Omi grimly. We could not see him, Kikki, Lita, nor Knuckles, though we would find out why eventually.

Knuckles continued the narration, ""Believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. He taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Toon City. If you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail."

We now saw the Town City jail in NegaDuck's castle. Jack, Eddy, along with two girls one had blue hair in buns and wore a Mew Mew suit and the other red sneakers with metal on the toe parts, blue jeans with it rolled up at the bottom a bit, a brown belt, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue heart in the center, she had beautiful violet eyes and red/orange hair tied in a spiky bun, there names are Corina and Rika. They were out on patrol, looking for any jail breakers and such. Collector was in his chair sleeping heavily. At a jail window with bars, a certain couple of heros were in jail, chained up.

"Yep, me, Knuckles, Lita, and Kikki are in here, too." Omi paused and sighed.

Knuckles then said to you, the readers, "Yeah, I know you're thinking that, between my strength, Omi's water element, Lita's Jupiter powers, and Kikki's Mew Mew powers, we should be able to EASILY break out of here, but there's one thing wrong with that point."

Lita then added, "The one thing: Notice these collars we got slapped with? They negate our super-powers. In fact, every prisoner here who happens to possess super-powers has gotten fitted with one of these collars," he sighed, "Toon City was in deep trouble."

The four then leaned away from the prison window as they began to sing.

Knuckles: _**Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

Blossom and Timmy were also chained in the room Knuckles, Omi, Kikki, and Lita were in. Then, Timmy placed his scarf around his girlfriend, hoping to help her warm up.

Omi: _**Sometimes ups**_

With Mrs. Haruzake, she was feeding Poppu what appeared to be some sort of soup.

Lita: _**Outnumber the downs**_

With Doremi, she was asleep near Fami, Matt, Felix, Fujio, Onpu, and Chip.

Kikki: _**But not in Toon City**_

The drops of water from the huge hat Doremi got dripped a bit onto Fujio. Then, he woke up and then glanced back to the girl.

Knuckles: _**I'm inclined to believe**_

_**If we weren't so down**_

A group of pokemon watched hungrily as one of the prisoners, a hedgehog named Sonic, was eating a piece of bread.

Omi: _**We'd up and leave**_

_**We'd up and fly**_

Then, some of the crumbs spilled as a Pikachu ran to get some of the food. Unfortunately, he was chained to a huge ball like his friends were. Still, he continued to try reaching for the food.

Lita: _**If we had wings for flyin'**_

He was then given a huge piece by Sonic, who smiled and went back, feeding a piece of the big piece to some of the other Sonic Heroes and Pokemon.

Kikki: _**Can't you see the tears we're cryin'**_

With Fujio's dad, Roscoso, he was feeding DBV, who was covered in a huge coat and sipping some soup Roscoso was giving him.

Knuckles and Lita: _**Can't there be some happiness**_

We then go back to Omi, Kikki, Lita, and Knuckles, who continued singing as they looked outside sadly.

Omi and Kikki: _**For me**_

They then noticed some new arrivals to the prison as they finished.

Knuckles, Lita, Omi, and Kikki: _**Not in Toon Town**_

As the duo finished the song, Collector looked sternly outside as Spongebob and co. walked into the cell sadly as Jack and Eddy watched but Corina and Rika look angery and sad at the same time to their boyfriends. The aquatic friends had just finished breaking rocks and were exhausted. Yes, things in Toon City had seriously downhill.

* * *

At the church, things weren't doing well either. Since most of the town had been locked up, there was no one to attend church. DarkMagicianmon and Hikari were inside ringing the bells as Wilbur was playing the organs. He, Shadow, Tails, Hazuki, Erin, Cosmo, Alyssa, and Hana were sad even though the church music was supposed to cheer people up.

"Hey, guys, I don't think anyone is coming." said Wilbur glumly as he looked at the friars who came removing their hoods.

"Well your right, Wilbur, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring the poor people some comfort." Hikari sighs as he walked through the church glumly. Ever since NegaDuck had announced his evil triple-taxing, despair had come promptly. "We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive."

Alyssa and Hazuki were near a dusty area of the church, sweeping up while Erin was sitting down milking and rocking Hana-chan and Cosmo was petting Hana. They scoffed as Alyssa heard what Hikari just said. "But Hikari, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince NegaDuck taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people?"

Hikari sighed as she, Tails and Shadow washed the benches of the church, "That jerk hurting those poor people."

DM opened a poor box to see if there was any money in there. He sighed as he said, "Yes those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church...empty."

Hazuki paused as she thought about what DM just said. She then went into her room in the church. Removing the pillow, she picked up a coin that was hiding under it. Hazuki and her friends bad been saving it for a special occasion but it appeared the church's problems had become special.

Coming out of the church, she came over to DM, who sat on a pew sadly and spoke up, "DarkMagicianmon? My friends and I saved this. It may not be much but I think the poor should have it."

DarkMagicianmon and Hikari looked surprised. "Your last coin," DM smiled as he took the coin. "Oh, Hazuki, no one can give more than that." DM put the coin in the poor box and said, "Bless you both."

Shadow then said to DarkMagicianmon and Hikari, "Well, we were saving it for a rainy day."

Hikari chuckled ironically as he looked outside. As it continued to rain, Hikari said, "Well, it's raining now. Things can't get worse, right?"

Unfortunately, the organ was cut short as a familiar and hated Sheriff came into the church and walked down the aisles.

"Hello there, friars! Well, now, it looks like I dropped by just in time." said Collector with a grin.

"Who let that fancy pantsed jerk in here?!" yelled Wilbur angrily. He was furious with him since he helped locked up everyone in town.

"Wilbur, Sssh!" said Hazuki as she placed her hand over Wilbur's mouth, fearing that Collector would locked him up for insulting him.

Going over to the poor box, Collector opened it up. There was only one coin, the same coin DM put it in. But to the evil Sheriff, it would do.

"Hmm… well, what have we got here?" asked Collector with a grin as he took the coin box.

"Now hold it right there, Sheriff! That's the poor box for crying out loud!" protested Hikari in horror.

"So it is. I'll just take it for poor Prince NegaDuck. Every little bit helps." Collector said with a chuckle. He did what he could to get away with it. By now though, everyone had had enough of his guff.

"Oooh, you put that back right now!" screamed Cosmo as she stormed up to Collector. She would have kicked if Collector wasn't so big.

"And his majesty also blesses you too, young Seedrian."

DarkMagicianmon and Hikari were outraged. NegaDuck had locked up almost everyone, taxed the heart and soul out of everyone, got his hands on every munny Collector and his goons could get their hands on, and now his Sheriff has done the unthinkable: taking money from the poor box!

"You thieving scoundrel!" roared DM as he got into the Sheriff's face.

"Now take it easy Friars, I'm just doing my duty after all!" protested Collector in annoyance. DarkMagicianmon and Hikari's insubordination was starting to get on his nerves.

"Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince NegaDuck?!" Hikari shouted, now completely furious.

Collector had had enough that he could take. He snapped, "Listen Friar, if you are not careful, you're going to preach your and dark-boy's necks right into hangman's nooses!"

That threat was the last straw. DarkMagicianmon and Hikari were so outraged. It was because that Collector was not only threatening him with death, he was threatening them in their own church. But one thing for sure was that enough was enough!

**"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND AND GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!" **yelled DM at the most angriest of tones. To Collector's alarm, DM used his darkmagic blast to send Collector right out the door and Hikari went after him.

"Uh-oh." said Hazuki and Cosmo in worry as they, Erin, Hana, Alyssa, Wilbur, Shadow, and Tails ran to watch. This did not look good.

Outside, the eight watched as DM and Hikari assaulted the wickid Sheriff. He then furiously attacked Collector with his darkmagic and Hikari's power repeatedly. Collector did his best to defend himself.

**"YOU WANT TAXES?! WE'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!!!!"** roared DM as he and Hikari kept on fighting the Sheriff.

"Give it to him! Give to 'em, guys!" exclaimed Tails, Erin holding Hana, Alyssa, Shadow, and Wilbur, shouting out fighting suggestions as Hazuki and Cosmo kept on watching worried.

Just when it looked like it was all over for Collector, Mr. Doodles, Jack, and Eddy interfered. Jack grabbed DM's hood and pull it over his eyes. Eddy just blinded Hikari with a blind fold so that Collector could get enough of a breather to turn the fight around and snapped an anti-magic collars on the two couples. Meanwhile, Mr. Doodles focused on arresting Erin and the gang.

Collector then snarled to the six of them "You're under arrest for high treason to the crown!"

Hazuki and Wilbur gasp as their friends were arrested except them. Mr. Doodles then took out his blaster and jabbed the group with them, ordering, "Alright, you heard the Sheriff! You're all arrested, now get going!"

Erin didn't move as she said, "Hana's not going anywhere either!". Erin threw Hana to Hazuki and Wilbur as she and the group began to be led away to from the Church.

"Oh no." Hazuki said, in sadness. Hazuki hugged Hana and begins to cry with Hana, who's crying also as Wilbur hugged her trying to comfort his girlfriend. "There, there, Hazuki." said Wilbur.

DM and Hikari hung their heads in sorrow. They wondered what to do now that they have just been arrested. And where were Leon Sokuryoku and Manny aka El Tigre?

As Friar DM and Hikari, along with Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Shadow, and Cosmo got escorted off by Collector and his men, Knuckles, Lita, Omi, and Kikki offscreen continued to sing sadly as Wilbur, Hazuki and Hana, still crying watched their friends but went back in the church.

Knuckles, Lita, Omi, and Kikki: _**Every town**_

_**Has its up and downs**_

_**Sometimes ups**_

_**Outnumber the downs**_

_**But not in Toon City.**_

Yes, it was a sad time indeed.


	9. Chapter 9: Hanging The Friars?

**Chapter Eight**

**Hanging The Friars?**

Back at NegaDuck's castle, as it continued to rain, the false King sat on the throne himself. He looked pretty ticked off. Sure, he had managed to tax the heart and soul out of the people of Toon City and sure he locked up most of the people in Jail. Yes, he was richer than ever but NegaDuck was still not happy. In fact, scratch the term 'pretty ticked off', becuase in truth, he looked very _very _ticked off. Any false move would set him off like a ticking time bomb.

Kaa, who was nearby looked concerned. This wasn't like his ruler. He had best comfort him. He said, "Ahem. Sire, if I may-may venture an opinion. You're not your usual cheerful, genial self today." He waited but NegaDuck did not respond. Thinking of something else, Kaa got an idea. "I- I know, I know. You haven't counted your money for days, Hmmm? It allways makes you so happy." Kaa picked some coins up and tossed them up and down. NegaDuck still did not respond. Kaa looked more worried. "Anyway, Sire, I should inform you that taxes are pouring in, the jail is full, and, oh, I have good news Sire; Friars DarkMagicianmon, Hikari Ino and their pals, well except three of them, are in jail." Kaa explained.

That did it as NegaDuck stood up furiously shouting, **"FRIAR DARKMAGICIANMON AND HIKARI?!" **As he shouted, he caused a lot of his gold to fall everywhere, including on a freaked out Kaa. "It's Leon Shokuryoku I want you idiot! I'd give up all my gold if I could just get my hands uh..." NegaDuck stopped as he realized what Kaa just said, "...wait a minute. Did you say DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino?"

Kaa gulped as he said nervously. "I did, yes."

NegaDuck thought of this and grinned his evil trademark grin. When he was like that, an evil idea always followed.

**"AH HA,** yes! I have it! This is the opportunity I am looking for! I shall use those friars as bait to trap Shokuryoku." said NegaDuck sinisterly.

"Another trap, sir?" asked Kaa concerned. For some reason, he didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, you stupid severant. Tomorrow at dawn, DarkMagician and his pretty girl will be taken to the gallows in the village square."

Kaa looked horrified as the Prince went to a window nearby. Taxing people and throwing them in jail was one thing, but threatening to hang man and woman of God? That was simply going over the edge! Of course, Kaa was too much of a spinless coward to openly oppose NegaDuck, so he was forced to go along with it.

"You want to hang Friar DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino? Man and woman of the church?" asked Kaa a bit concerned.

"Of course, my pea-snake friend! And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the couple of clerics...ha, ha, ha, ha! My men will be ready. Ha, ha!" NegaDuck chuckled more sinisterly as he looked out the window. Oh, yes, his trap was just too perfect.

* * *

Later, when it had stopped raining but was still grey and cloudy, Jack, Eddy, Mr. Doodles, Corina, and Rika were near a scaffold that Collector was preparing to hang DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino. The two minions were posting a sign outside the palace reading, _'Tomorrow morning, Friars DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino's shall be executed. Two coins per ticket, children pay double. Fresh, cheap bacon will be sold during the event'._ But Corina and Rika just sit their still angery at their boyfriends.

"Well, boys, It's almost rigged and set up for the big event tomorrow." said Collector with an evil grin. He knew that the real big event was when he got his hands on Leon at last. And when he did, he would break the wizard boy's neck like a twig.

"Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, boss." said Eddy with a grin.

"Um, boss, maybe we should give the trap door a test first." offered Mr. Doodles as he pulled a lever nearby. As Collector was straightening the noose, he yelped as he fell through the trap door. Well, he almost fell all the way in as his very heavy was too big and got him stuck. Jack and Eddy laughed his head off!

Collector tapped his finger and sighed in annoyance, "Oh criminy. Now I know why your mother called you Doodles."

As Collector got himself out, a familiar blind beggar came in begging for munny, the last time he met Collector. Of course, it was Leon in his beggar disguise, but Collector still did not know that.

"Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the Sheriff...?" Leon the begger called out.

Collector then said with a obnoxious chuckle, "Ha, ha. That's correct, old man."

"What be going on here?" asked Leon puzzled as he tapped the scaffold with his cane. Of course, he knew what it was since he was not really blind but pretend not to know.

"We're going to hang Friars DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino."

Leon lifted his sunglasses up alarmed as he yelled, "No! Hang Friars..." He quickly recovered and put his sunglasses down as he said in more of a confused voice, "Hang Friars DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino?"

"That's right, mate! At dawn, tomorrow! And if we're lucky, it'll be a triple hanging." said Mr. Doodles as he chuckled evilly.

_"Shut up, Stupid!"_ whispered Jack angrily as he covered his mouth, fearing Mr. Doodles had given too much away.

"A triple hanging? Interesting. I wonder who is the third one that get's this rope." said Leon. Of course, after hearing this, he knew it was a trap just for him.

"Say, what are you trying to pull, old man? You sure are being darn nosey." said Eddy, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh, I didn't mean nothing. However, couldn't there be quite a spot of trouble if Leon Shokuryoku showed up save said friars?"

"Wow! He is sure smart to guess completely, Sheriff! We're expecting him to show up!" said Mr. Doodles laughing.

"Will you ever just shut up?!" Eddy and Jack yelled, trying to shut his colleague up for once.

"Well, no need to worry. Sheriff Collector'll be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I." Leon explained. He smirked, knowing this would feed Collector's ego.

"Well, he may be blind but he knows a good man when he sees one, hah, says I." said Collector chuckling, happy to hear those words from Leon, who lifted his sunglasses up and smirked a bit as he rolled his eyes.

"Forgive me for being paranoid, sir, but I think we should do something about that old coot. He knows too much." said Eddy, unaware that Leon was leaving at that moment.

"Oh, shut it, Eddy! He's just a harmless blind beggar. What harm could he possibly do?"

Eddy still looked suspicious as he glared where the 'beggar' used to be.

Leon leaft the castle, still pretending to beg for munny. Manny, who was listening in on the whole thing from outside along with Wilbur, Hazuki, and Hana, got concerned as Leon, out of sight, ran to them. Hazuki, Wilbur, and Hana followed them after the two find them alone in the church.

"Leon. We can't let them hang Friars DM and Hikari!" said Manny worried. The reason they didn't help the people of Toon City before was because they were already making a plan to get them out of jail. Leon came to the castle the moment he heard about DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino's imprisonment.

"It has to be a trap." Leon said with a frown as he took his sunglasses off and replaced them with his proper ones. "But still, there is no other option. There is only one chance they have. We must break him and everyone else out of prison...tonight!"

"A Jailbreak?! Leon, there ain't no way we..."

Leon interrupted Manny as he said, "We have to, Manny! Or DarkMagicianmon and his girlfriend dies at dawn."

* * *

The two with Hazuki, Wilbur, and Hana headed back to Deadwood Village to get some supplies. Momoko and Aiko were there, hiding out. Upon arriving, they quickly explained what was going on. 

"Those monsters! Hanging a couple of poor friars!" yelled Aiko angrily. "This time NegaDuck has gone too far!"

"I know. That's why we're going to break him out tonight." explained Manny as he got some supplies.

"That's great. We must make a stand and free them." said Momoko, concerned for DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino and the townspeople as well. "So will come along as well."

"Momoko, believe me, that is the spirit, but I can't let you come. You have got to stay here." Leon said, concerned for her.

"But Leon-chan..."

"Momoko, I don't know what will happen. If anything happens to you, I will never be able to live with myself."

Momoko sighed sadly as she said, "Leon."

"Please just promise me, Momoko, you'll stay here where it's safe and wait for me."

Momoko paused then nods. "I promise, Leon."

Leon smiled as he leaned forward and kissed his love on the forehead and then hugged her. He hoped this wasn't the last time he did so.

"Aiko, you stay here and keep an eye on her." Manny told his love. "In case of trouble, as in any chances of this place being discovered, you have to get Momoko out of here."

"Right." said Aiko nodding. She then kisses Manny deeply on the check, then said, "You come back to me safely, all right?"

Manny nodded. Leon then said, "Well, we got what we need. Let's move out." he then said to Manny, "Manny, I'll tell you about the plan on the way. And to you too Hazuki, Wilbur, and Hana."

The two heroes along with the trio from the church then leaft Deadwood Village on a mission of Life and Death...


	10. 10: Jailbreak at NegaDuck's Castle

**Chapter Nine**

**Jailbreak at NegaDuck's Castle**

It was late at night at NegaDuck's castle as the Guards went out on patrol. Leon and Manny climbed over the wall as Wilbur, Hazuki, and Hana hide and wait for the break out and took a look at the scaffold DarkMagicianmon and Hikari were said to be hanging in. They saw Guards guarding the doors to NegaDuck's tower. Archers were patrolling the other parts. They snuk in. Manny almost gave them away at one point when some bits of gravel fell. The archers looked around but managed to miss our heroes.

Leon and Manny got to the ground and continued sneaking. They saw Jack, Eddy, and Mr. Doodles out on patrol while Collector, of all things, was sleeping on a stool in front of the jail door and Corina and Rika fell asleep near a wall with a blanket. They saw Eddy and Jack heading to them so they hid in the shadows and pressed themselves against the wall. Eddy and Jack went by but looked around thinking they was being watched. But then they shrugged it off at each other and kept on walking.

Relieved, Leon and Manny headed to a small wall and waited. Mr. Doodles was approaching and turning around a bit. Manny was about to grab for him but Mr. Doodles had chosen that time to yell, "ONE O'CLOCK!! ALL IS WELL!!" Manny was forced to hide again.

Of course, Mr. Doodles didn't tell time well as the clock nearby began to chime Three O'clock. Beside that, Doodles's shouting was annoying a certain Collector.

"Mr. Doddles, you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours." Collector groaned out.

"Yes, Boss! Uh, do you mean by adding or subtracting?" asked Mr. Doodles puzzled.

"Oh, just forget it." Collector sighed in annoyance as he tried to get back to sleep.

"Right, boss." said Doodles with a shrug as he went back to his patrol.

"Seriously Mr. Doodles, how can I possibly sleep with you constantly yelling 'all is well' all the time."

"I don't think 'all is well', boss." said Jack, narrowing his eyes as he approached. "I got a feeling in my bones that we're going to have a jailbreak at any given moment!"

Collector yelped in concern, but that's only because Jack's weapon, which was a laser gun generating from one of his hands, was pointing at his face. He turned it away snapping, "Hey, watch it with those hands. I know you're skilled enough to do leviation, heat blasts without requiring a wand, but you're also one of the most nervous guys I know. Who knows what kind of damage you could do with those hands because you get spooked?"

"Not to worry, boss. The safety's on ol' Betsy." assured Jack as he patted his gun. But then it went off! The gun's blast ricocheted off a few mirrors and ended up vaporizing a four ton boulder instantly upon impact following the final off-a-mirror ricochet (though Collector dodged each ricochet in time).

"What do you think you're trying to do, you insignifigent boy?!" yelled Collector angrily as he smashes Jack on the head, making Eddy laugh.

"Just doing my duty, sir!" replied Jack in pain.

"You and those trigger laserfingers of yours." Collector sighed in annoyance, leaning back in his chair

Mr. Doodles went back to the wall he was at before and turned around. Suddenly, Manny grabbed him and pulled him behind a wall, but not before Mr. Doodles gave out a big yelp.

"Hey! What was that?" exclaimed Eddy, getting suspicious. It sounded like it was coming from where Mr. Doodles was at!

"I think you got a point. There's something funny going on around here, cover me." said Collector. He then creeped to the direction of where he heard the noise at. As he did, he felt the hot sparkling of Jack's laser gun on his back. This worried the wizard, who suspected the weapon may go off again. He asked with a worried look, "Wait a minute. Is the safely on ol' Betsy?"

"Yes, sir, I made sure." said Jack with a nod.

"_That's _what I'm afraid of, you go first." said Collector, not taking any chances. Jack nodded as he went in front of his boss. Taking out his own magic wand, Collector yelled to the darkness, pointing it threateningly, **"ALL RIGHT, YOU IN THERE!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!"**

"Yeah, stop in the name of the law!" agreed Eddy, as Jack pointing his laser gun threateningly.

In the darkness, Manny grinned as he held a tied up Mr. Doodles while watching Leon putting on his latest disguise: Mr. Doodles himself. Plus, he added some green skin and red hood suit, so he would look like Mr. Doodles as well. He then commented to the camera.

"Time for our next great performance." said Leon chuckling to himself. Why Collector was chosen to be sheriff since he couldn'd even see through a single one of their disguises he would never know.

"Let's just go careful, Leon." said Manny in concern. They couldn't blow it, not tonight.

Clearing his throat, Leon as Mr. Doodles came into the open. Seeing Jack and Eddy, Leon said in Mr. Doodles' voice, "Whoa, whoa, Jack! Put that laser gun of yours down, will ya?"

Collector groaned as he lowered his wand, remarking, "Oh, for goodness sake, boys. It's only Mr. Doodles!" Glancing at the boys who got him started, he snapped, "Don't just stand there! Get back to your patrol! On the double! Git!"

Collector kicked at Jack and Eddy, forcing him to yelp as he ran off exclaiming, "I'm a-gitting, I'm a-gitting."

Collector sighed as Leon followed the Sheriff back to his post. Collector remarked, "That darn pea-brain boys, he's getting everybody edgy. Nothing is gonna be happening. Those friars will dangle from the gallows, come daybreak!"

Leon turned around and wink at Manny, who was hiding and Manny grinned and nodded. As they arrived at Collector's chair, Leon helped Collector into it.

"Boss, let me help you sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like?"offered Leon.

"Thanks, Mr. Doddles. I needed it." said Collector with a sigh. After getting stirred up recently, he needed some rest.

"How Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-coming, after all." said Leon as he helped Barty Crouch Junior to sleep...and thus let Leon help himself to the keys to the belt as he unloosened it (with making Collector thinking it was Mr. Doodles/Leon) as the wizard continued, "I think that belt needs to be loosen, don't you?" He then began to sing a bit.

Leon: _**Rock-a-bye Collector, just you relax**_

Leon took the keys and began to unlock it. He jumped as the noise began to wake Collector up a bit. Leon hide the keys as he looked at the Sheriff.

Luckily, Collector only opened his eyes sleepily as he mumbled to the disguised Leon, "That was a mighty nice song, Collector. One more time, if you please."

Sighing that Leon was safe for now, he continued the song.

Leon: _**Rock-a-bye Barty, just you relax,**_

_**Dum, pump, pump...**_

_**Do, do, do, do...**_

As Leon kept on singing as he gave a signal to Manny, who nodded for him to come foward. Manny then walked over and went through the opened door. With a smirk as, Manny got the keys from Leon. But as he tried to pull back, he closed the door causing it to close too loudly.

""WAIT A MINUTE!" screamed Jack, alarmed as he turned suddenly and fired the blast from his gun, which ended up ricocheting all around Collector who woke up yelling. Jack and Eddy ran towards the scene screaming, "Jailbreak! Jailbreak! We heard it! We hear it, Sheriff! The door! The door!"

However as the boys continued to run, Leon used his wand to make the minion accidentally trip, causing him to fall to the ground. He slid to the feet of a ticked off Collector. Collector did not see what happened and figured this was one of Jack and Eddy's stupid false alarms.

"That's the last time. No more false alarms, you idiot!" yelled Collector as he kicked Eddy and Jack, making them yelp.

After it was safe, Leon whistled to Manny still behind the prison door, "Okay, listen carefully. While you go free Friar DM, Hikari, and the prisoners, I'll get to the royal treasury."

Manny nodded as he headed into the prison while Leon made a trip to the royal treasury AKA NegaDuck's tower.

* * *

Manny began to climb up a few stairs to the prison. He stopped as he saw a cell door that he almost passed. It had a hanging notice on it. With a nod, Manny opened it. Indeed, there was Friar DM and Hikari chained to the wall in shackles. As they sat on the ground sadly, they looked up, thinking that the angel of death had come to take them.

"Friars, you all right?" said Manny in concern.

"Oh, Manny?" asked Hikari surprised.

"It can't be!" said DM in shock.

"Shhhh. We're busting you outta here."

As Manny came over and unlocked the friars' shackles, Hikari, once one of his hands got free, put a hand to her forehead saying with a sigh, "Thank Heavens. Our prayers have been answered."

"Friars, we haven't much time, where are the others?"

DM answered, "They're in the other cell."

* * *

Soon the group entered the prison where people were sleeping. Soon, they get to work. First, Manny got Knuckles, Lita, Omi, and Kikki freed of their chains.

"Guys, are you both all right?" asked Manny.

"We are now, Manny." said Knuckles, as Omi chuckles.

DM and Hikari then met up with Erin, Tails, Cosmo, Alyssa, and Shadow, and were quick to break them free of their shackles. Edd smiled, "There you go."

"Thanks, Hikari. I just hope Hana, Hazuki, and Wilbur are fine." said Erin. Hikari nodded making Erin sighed.

"Up you go, Ben." said DM as he helped the poor Jedi, who was just nearby up.

Manny helped Spongebob and co. free from their shackles, then the echidna pulled the chains out, releasing them.

Mrs. Hakuzare was asleep, that was until she woke up as she heared a noise. She then saw DM releasing her, her husband, and Poppu out of their chains.

Meanwhile, Doremi was just freed by Hikari, as well as Fami, Matt, Felix, Fujio, Onpu, and Chip. DM broke the shackles off of the Digimon and Pokemon.

Once the prisoners were freed, Doremi said, running in eager, "Now let's kick some bad guy butt!"

"Easy there, son," DM chuckled he held Doremi back.

Knuckles, Lita, Omi, and Kikki looked out the window and saw something.

"Look out here." said Lita, pointing out the window. Sure enough, as some of the townspeople watch, there was Leon climbing up the wall to the false King's chambers. He hoped to get the gold and get himself and everyone else out of there before it was too late.

* * *

Leon had got to the balcony and took a look in. To his amusement, there was NegaDuck and Kaa sleeping in the room in their beds. Just by looking at this scene, you could tell NegaDuck was obviously greedy as he even slept with his own munny. It was everywhere.

As Leon snuck in, he heard NegaDuck's voice forcing him to hide, "Leon Sokuryoku!"

Leon took a look and sighed in relief. The evil duck was talking in his sleep. NegaDuck mumbled, "I will get..."

Leon then decided to get to work. Taking out his wand, he aims a small magica; arrow with a rope attached to it at the jail window and hoped Manny had got there in time. He then fired.

The arrow flew through the jail window and landed on the wall near Manny. The tiger hero grabbed the arrow with the rope and slide it through a hook nearby. Aiming carefully, he fired at NegaDuck's tower. It ended above NegaDuck who woke up suddenly.

"Huh? What?" asked NegaDuck. Luckily, he was still sleepy. He then lied down and got back to sleep.

Leon tried his best not to laugh as he began to tie sacks of gold to the rope. The rope was like one big clothesline. As he tied the sacks of gold he pulled the rope, crossing each sack to go sailing through the sky right into the prison area.

"Leon Sokuryoku!" NegaDuck mumbled. "I want..." Leon sighed again when the duck was still mumbling in his sleep.

As he continued to do so, he heared NegaDuck begin to laugh in his sleep. He looked puzzled, then saw that Kaa, who was sleeping near the evil duck's feet in a smaller bed, was making him giggle thanks to his slithering tongue. This continued on for a few seconds. That was until NegaDuck kicked Kaa in the face, waking him up.

Kaa took a good look around. Luckily, Leon hide in the nick of time. Also, Kaa did not see the sacks of gold being sent out. Kaa looked suspicious, he looks to see NegaDuck's feet as he mumbles to sleep, he had a raised eyebrow as he tries to go back to sleep. Soon, he smiled as he closed his eyes, while his bed was being rocked back and forth.

Of course, it was Leon, who used his foot to rock it while continuing his work. At least he was safe for a while.

* * *

The prisoners, smiles on their faces, helped to own munny, getting back what was rightfully theirs.

Hikari laughed as he said, "Praise the lord and pass the taxes rebates!"

"Okay, let's get going." whispered Manny, sacks in hand. He then lead the prisoners down the stairs, quietly as to not alert the guards.

Manny took a peek out as he opened the prison door. Sure enough, Collector was still asleep. Looking out, Manny yelped. One of the gold sacks had a hole in it, causing gold coins to fall out. One of them hit Collector on the head, waking him up.

Collector looked up and looked alarmed. He was about to sound the alarm when Manny grabbed him and pulled him into the prison. He then began to smack him around with some of the others.

Eddy and Jack, looking concerned, came back to the front of the prison where he left Collector. He saw a familiar figure sleeping as he came up. He said, "I don't want to upset you, Sheriff, but I still think..."

After getting a closer look, he gasped as he saw that it wasn't Collector at all, but Manny with pillows in him! Before the boys could do anything, Manny grabbed and covered his mouth. He then said to the others. "Okay! Get going!" Not wasting time, the gang lead the prison and began to head out. Erin looks and sees Hazuki holding Hana and Wilbur coming towards them, Hazuki gave Hana to Erin, and they smiled as they went with the others.

As they did, the clock began to sound.

* * *

Leon, who was almost finished, looked alarmed. It was almost dawn. He had got to get this done. He looked around to see what was left.

Sure enough, there were a few bags of gold left. One of them was hiding under the false King's pillow and the last one was near his arm. Leon snuk over to the bed and lifted NegaDuck's head up a bit. Grabbing the sack, he dropped NegaDuck back on the bed. Unfortunately, he dropped the evil duck too hard, causing a big commotion.

NegaDuck yelped as he moaned, "Aah! Mommy," Of course, the evil duck was luckily still sleeping. He began to suck his own thumb. This of course was waking up Kaa, who frowned in annoyance.

The last sack of gold was tucked under NegaDuck's arm as the evil duck himself continued to suck his own thumb even in his sleep. With a sigh, Leon grabbed for the sack and began to pulled it out. Of course, he had to pull NegaDuck's arm back a bit to do so, removing the thumb out of the evil duck's mouth. NegaDuck started making a weird sound, trying to look for his missing thumb. Finally, Leon got the sack loose, causing the thumb to fly back into NegaDuck's mouth. NegaDuck smiled in his sleep as he dreams on, unaware that he had just been robbed.

Leon now began to make his escape. He ran to the clothesline. Unfortunately, Kaa saw him as the wizard boy jumped and grabbed the clothesline, beginning to climb across. The snake grabbed a sack of gold as he held onto NegaDuck's bed.

The evil duck woke up with a start as both he and the bed, thanks to Kaa, were being pulled out to the window. The bed crashed a bit to the balcony. NegaDuck held on for dear life while the prisoners still in the prison area pulled their hardest on the rope to get their gold.

"Guards, my gold is being stolen! Stop them!" whined NegaDuck in alarm. The Archers, alerted to this, shot arrows at Leon, who dodged them as he climbed the clothesline. He landed onto the ground to safety.

NegaDuck wasn't so lucky as he lost hold on the bed and flew at the wall, crashing into it. He fell to the ground a bit. He was shaken but unfortunately was okay.

NegaDuck looked and was horrified as the prisoners ran out with the gold he had 'earned'. He screamed, "Stop them! They're stealing my gold!" NegaDuck ran to the prison area and closed the door just as the last prisoner came running out. "Guards, to the jail!"

NegaDucl then yelped as he saw the Super Guards running to the prison unaware of what just happened. He screamed, "Wait, stop! What are you doing?!** AAAAGGGHHHHH!"** He screamed some more while the Super Guards ended up busting down the door, taking NegaDuck with them as they crashed into the other wall. This was not a good night for him!

**"EVERYBODY! THIS WAY! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" **screamed Leon as he and Manny led the prisoners with the guards in pursuit. Then the guards began shooting their blasters at them.

The villains did their best to capture or destroy the group. Fami jumped up and down to avoid being fired at. Matt, Felix, Fujio, Onpu, and Chip narrowly ducked to dodge an blaster bolt fired at him. Doremi got her wand out and joined Leon in firing at a charging pack of archers with spears, ending up pinning them to a wall. Doremi, with a grin, began to run off.

Knuckles, Lita, Omi, and Kikki yelped as Kikki used her powers to block some blaster bolts that nearly got them and some prisoners Knuckles and Kikki was holding. Blossom and Timmy got chased by some guards. Bushroot was about to chop them with an axe but missed as DM levitated them into a wheelbarrow that Hikari was steering and drove them out of the way.

Everyone got into a two-wheeled cart waiting nearby.

"Okay, that should be all of them!" exclaimed Leon quickly. He then pulled a lever, getting the drawbridge to close.

"Well, we don't have time for a tour so let's get outta here!!" exclimaed Manny as he began to pull the cart across the bridge with his strength. He headed to the Enchanted Forest while DM and Hikari pushed the cart from behind.

"On word to Enchanted Forest!" exclaimed Hikari, Alyssa, Shadow, Tails, Cosmo, Erin, Hazuki, and Wilbur excited. They were finally out of jail and were on their way to freedom.

Mrs. Harukaze gasped in horror as she saw something still in the castle. "Stop! My baby!"

Erin gasp to when she found out Hana's not with her. "Hana-chan? Hana-chan?"

Poppu was holding Hana as she tried to catch up. "Mama, mama, wait for me and Hana."

Knowing there was no time for the cart to stop, Leon made a big stop and headed back into the castle. He grabbed Poppu and Hana, while dodging the bolts and arrows and ran back to the exit. However, one bolt blasted at the gate chain, causing it to drop.

"We got him now!" laughed Collector, who recovered from his beating by the poor people as he led the guards to a certain trapped wizard boy. Vengeance would soon be his!

Quickly, Leon managed to squeeze the little girl and baby through the bars to a waiting concerned Manny and Erin outside. Manny asked. "Leon, pal, what do we do?"

Leon told them, "Get out of here! I will try to escape on my own!"

As the two concerned heroes ran off with Poppu and Hana-chan, Leon then climbed up the gates and grabbed a rope. He swung on it and kicked Collector, sending him flying into the guards. Collector felt damaged, humiliated, and furious at the same time.

Leon next began to scale up the walls, dodging the guards blasts and spears, using some of the spears to climb up the wall. He then continued to where he climbed up to NegaDuck's balcony before, stopping to dodge a blaster bolt and arrow fired.

In the entrance of the stairs, leading to NegaDuck's room, an evilly chuckling Collector ran up the stairs to NegaDuck's room. He wasn't about to let his enemy get away that easily!

"This time we got where he's at!" laughed Collector. This was it. This time, he was going to make sure Leon was not going to leave the castle alive!

Leon had managed to escape the battle droids and got to the balcony. Running into the room, he closed the drapes and thought he was safe.

That was until he turned around and gasped as an evilly smirking Collector drew out his wand that was streaming out fire. He shot the fire at him. Leon managed to dodge each stream of fire as all Collector did was set the whole place a flame. Collector continued trying to attack his long hated rival in a blind rage.

Leon quickly pulled the rug out from under the Sheriff, causing him to fall. Leon quickly made his escape as the fire raged on.

Leon got to the roof of the tower just as the fire followed him up. He quickly ran across the roof and soon found himself trapped. Manny, Erin holding Hana, and Doremi meanwhile were in the forest, watching from the ground.

"Shoot him!" screamed NegaDuck from another part of the castle, pointing at his enemy.

Leon knew there was one way to escape now: he jumped off the roof and landed in the moat below. He got drenched of course, but he was okay.

NegaDuck didn't stop as he continued yelling in fury, "Kill him, killed him!"

The guards fired at the wizard boy, as he tried to swim off. Some of the blasts missed, but it appeared some of them hit their mark as Leon suddenly sank into the moat. Everyone watching looked at the moat. Would Leon come up or would he sink deep down to his demise..?

"Come on, Le. Come on." whispered Manny in hope. Leon had survived all that had been thrown at him. He couldn't get killed, not now.

"Come on, wizard boy. Don't die on us." said Erin quietly worried, hugging Hana closely.

"He's gotta make it." said Doremi. It seemed that there didn't seem to be hope though.

But to the good guys' shock, something did came up, but it wasn't Leon. It was a familiar a blue pony ribbon of his which floated to the surface before sinking down again.

""No. No… No." said Manny in shock and disbelief.

NegaDuck, on the other hand, laughed in wickid delight. As Kaa watched, NegaDuck danced around as he said, **"YES!!! **He's finished! Done for! La, la, la! Ha, ha, ha!"

NegaDuck continued to laugh sinisterly as the heroes continued to watch. Doremi was the shocked of them all. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

"Leon is gonna be alright. Isn't he, Manny?" asked Doremi worried. But she looked at Erin and Manny who both looked at her then they looked ahead sadly as Hana cried. Doremi looked horrified then she began to cry into the hug of Manny's arm. Yes, it seemed like it was a sad beginning for everyone...

That was until Doremi noticed something coming to them in the water. Some sort of reed floating.

"Hey, there's something in the water!" said Doremi pointing. Manny, who was about to leave, stopped and turned back. To his surprise, he saw the reed coming close.

Out of curiosity, Manny and Erin leaned forward to investigate the mysterious floating reed. He soon realized it was a bad mistake as the reed ended up squirting water into his face making him yelped.

"What in the...?!" yelled Manny. He looked and saw a sight that made him laugh. It's Leon...with his hair down and without his ribbon! He survived using the reed for air.

Manny laughed some more as he said to Leon, "Oh man, ha, ha! Man, did you have me worried, Leon! I sure thought you were long gone!"

"Don't be silly!" laughed Doremi happily as he jumped into the wet wizard boy's arms and Erin gave Hana to him as she hugs him and giggles. "Not Leon-san. He could have swum twice that far, right Mr. Sokuryoku?"

Leon chuckle sheepishly.

Kaa, who was watching this from the castle, looked surprised as he exclaimed, "I don't believed this! Sire, he survived! He got away, again!"

Negaduck, shocked upon hearing that, ran to the wall. Sure enough, there was Leon and Doremi in the water, laughing merrily as they cheered, "A pox on The Phony King of Toon England! Oo-da-lolly!"

"Yeah, Oo-da-lolly!" Erin laughed mockingly at the false King, successfully scoring off of NegaDuck. She then high-fived Leon as she picked up Hana in the air and she giggled.

"No, no, **NO!" **screamed NegaDuck as he pounded the wall upset. He almost had him! He had the perfect trap but once again, he had lost and was humiliated. "It's so miserably unfair!"

"I tried to tell you, but no, no, no, you wouldn't listen! Your traps never work." said Kaa in disgust. Looking at the tower that was still on fire, he added, "Now look waht you done to your mother's castle!"

A seriously ticked off Negaduck was about to slice Kaa with his chainsaw. But the moment he heard Kaa said 'mother', he screamed as he exclaimed at the tip top of his lungs, **"AAAAAHHHH!!!! MOMMY!!!**" He then whined a bit and sucked on his thumb again. But he was still ticked off enough as he swung his lighsaber at Kaa, trying to cut him in two.

"Aah, No! Sire! **AHHH!"** screamed Kaa alarmed as he dodged NegaDuck's swings as he ran away.

"You imbecile snake!"

"Please! Oh, no!"

"Procrastinating pest!"

"No! AHHHHH!"

"You clumsy klutz!"

"Someone, save me!"

"You eel in snake's clothing!"

This went on for a while as Negaduck chased a frightened Kaa all over the castle, trying to slice and dice him.

"**HELP!! HE'S GONE STARK RAVING MAD!!!!"** screamed Kaa as he ran into the castle chased by Negaduck. His voice echoed all over the castle as the tower continued to burn brightly.


	11. Chapter 11: Happiness Restored

**Chapter 11**

**Happiness Restored**

Time had passed and it looked like things would never turn back to normal. But surprisingly it did as everything that was ramshackled and gritty had returned to what it should have been. Knuckles and Lita holding their arms together while Omi and Kikki, while holding hands, hummed to themselves as they stopped near a tree. They grinned as they saw an old wanted poster of Leon Sokuryoku that had some new words printed on it: 'Pardoned By Order Of King DarkWing'.

"Ha, ha, ha. You know, we thought we'd never get rid of those two rascals but lucky for us folks, King DarkWing Duck returned from St. Canarad battle." Knuckles and Omi narrated with a smile.

"He was pretty mad when he found out what his brother had been doing and well, he just straightened everything out." Lita and Kikki said as they pointed.

Sure enough, we saw what he was talking about. NegaDuck, Kaa, and Collector were dressed in black and white prisoner outfits as they were working in the Royal Rock pile. For abusing power and among other crimes they had committed, they were sentenced to thirteen years to said rock pile.

As NegaDuck was breaking a stone, it fell on his foot, making him scream as he held it in pain like crazy. Kaa just chuckled at this. He may have been sentenced to the rock pile as well, but it amused him to see that NegaDuck was getting what he deserved.

Church bells were then heard ringing, getting Knuckles, Lita, Omi, and Kikki's attention, who began to run while the boys hold their girlfriends' hands, Knuckles saying, "Say, we better head off down to the church! Someone has just got married!".

* * *

At the church, the townspeople waited outside as the doors was flung opened. 

"Long live Leon Sokuryoku!" exclaimed the townspeople, laughing as some of them flew flowers to said wizard as he walked out hand in hand with his new bride Momoko. Momoko smiled as she kissed her new husband. Both of them smiled. Their dream had come true: they were married at last!

Followed by them were Manny, with Aiko by his side. That's right, along with Leon and Momoko, Manny and Aiko had become married together as well!

"Long live King DarkWing Duck!" said the townspeople as the true King walked out the church doors. He was a humaniod duck also. He wore a purple and blue version of NegaDuck's suit, mask and hat. His name was King DarkWingDuck, the rightful King and Momoko's adopted uncle. Standing with him was Friar DM and Hikari smiled as the two kissed DarkWing Duck's cape, showing their respect.

"Well, Friar DM and Hikari," said DarkWing Duck with a grin on his face. "An outlaw for an inlaw, it seems I now have." He laughed along with Friar DM and Hikari. This was so ironic, it was funny. Then DM and Hikari kissed each other.

Leon and Momoko got into the carriage as Aiko got in the front seat with her new husband, Manny, who was doing the driving.

"Gee, Doremi and Felix? How come you're driving?" asked Matt puzzled as his friends were trying to climb up into the front seat.

"Well, when Leon himself gets himself some kids, someone has to keep things all right, you know?" asked Doremi with a grin. Their mother gave them permission to go so they weren't in any trouble. Manny laughed as he grabbed both Doremi and pulled them next to him but Felix used his wheelchair to attach himself to the seat. Taking the reins, the tiger hero yelled, "Let's go!"

As the carriage went off, Aiko grinned as she hugged onto Manny saying, "I have never been so happy!". Doremi and Felix begin to kiss too.

As the married couples waved goodbye as they started to go on their honeymoon, Momoko flew the bouquet. Poppu tried to grab it but Fami grabbed it first, laughing happily as he held onto it. Poppu frowned in annoyance as he tried to grab for it but failed as Fami move away. Meanwhile, the townspeople waved goodbye and bowed in respect as the honeymooners went on their way.

* * *

Back at the rock pile, the prisoners continued their work. Jack, Eddy, and Mr. Doodles watched over them. For you see, unlike the villains, they weren't sentenced since they were only doing their duties as assigned. DarkWing Duck acquitted them but gave them orders to watch over NegaDuck, Kaa, and Collector from now on. Jack and Rika were kissing while Corina and Eddy were talking and kissing.

Seeing the carriage pulling away, Mr. Doodles said eagerly, "Hey, here comes the bride, guys! Present..." Jack and Eddy stood in attention from their girlfriends as he held his hand to his head in a salute. "...arms!"

Jack did so, but accidentally caused his gun to shoot out a magical blast, that went ricocheting all over the place. NegaDuck, Kaa, and Collector screamed as they dodged the blast. This went on for a few seconds until it hit the heart on the sign on the carriage's back, making a small hole in it. It said 'Just Married'. Corina and Rika giggled at this.

Knuckles, Omi, Lita, and Kikki laughed as they continued, "Well, folks, that's the way it really happened." They then began to, or at least tried to, sing the ending song.

As the carriage pulled away, Leon, with a grin pulled the curtain of the carriage down so he and Momoko got some privacy. The last song was heard as the story was about to come to an end.

Chorus: _**Love goes on and on**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day!**_

**The End**


End file.
